An Alternate Yule Ball
by HermioneCrookshanks919
Summary: It all starts with the Yule Ball from Book 4, with a little HHr twist. What happens when Harry discovers Hermione's a girl earlier than he did?
1. An Alternate Yule Ball

**_Special thanks to _**Fuzzball2000 **_who kindly pointed out a continuity error. I've fixed it... Thanks so much!

* * *

_**

As Harry and Ron battled with two toy wands that Fred and George had made, Professor McGonagall's voice rang out.

"**Potter! Weasley! _Will you pay attention_**?" she asked them severely, eyeing them angrily.

Harry and Ron gave each other looks and sighed. They put away their wands, which were now a tin parrot and a rubber haddock and listened, unwillingly, to McGonagall.

Hermione, who was eyeing the two out of the corner of her eye, rolled them and gave a little sigh. Sometimes they were so hopeless.

McGonagall continued. "**Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age, I have something to say to you all. **

"The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above – although you may invite a younger student if you wish —"

Harry groaned as Lavender, giggling, and Parvati, turned to stare at him. Why were they looking at him?

"**Dress robes will be worn**," Ron gave a small groan himself at this, "**and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then— The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to – er—let our hair down…**" More giggles came from Lavender's mouth. Harry could see Hermione rolling her eyes yet again. McGonagall went on to explain, much to Harry and Ron's disliking, that school rules would still be enforced, and that if any Gryffindor student misbehaved, they would be in trouble. The bell then rang, and Harry tried to race out of the door to be free from a lecture about his misconduct and to go to lunch with Ron (Hermione was going back to the library). McGonagall had other plans.

"**Potter – a word, if you please.**" Harry sighed and turned around, facing her. "**Potter, the champions and their partners —" **

"What partners?" said Harry.

"Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly. "Your _dance partners_."

"Dance partners? I don't dance," he said quickly.

"Oh yes, you do," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

"I'm not dancing," Harry said stubbornly, crossing his arms. No way. He was not going to make a fool of himself in front of the entire school, and two others. And God knows who else. Rita Skeeter had already caused enough trouble. He did not need a headline, "Potter Survives Dragon, but Kills Himself While Dancing," in the _Daily Prophet_.

"**It is traditional," said Professor McGonagall firmly. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter." **

"But – I don't –"

"You heard me, Potter," said Professor McGonagall in a very final sort of way.

Harry left the Transfiguration room, and, sighing, decided to walk around the building to think this through. It was obvious whom he wanted as his date – Cho. He had a crush on her since third year. But would Cho say yes? For one, she was one of the most popular girl in school. For two, she was a year older than he.

Harry sighed yet again, staring at the ground, and then looked up as he saw a lock of black hair. It was Cho, surrounded by girls. She was whispering excitedly to them, and showing them a note. Harry decided it was now or never.

Wishing that girls could just travel alone, or at least shut up once in a while, he interrupted their conversation, and said, turning red, "Er…Cho?"

Cho looked startled. "Yes?" she said politely, looking at him.

"Could I have a word with you? Alone?" The girls around her giggled, but Cho said, "Sure," and walked over with him to a corner in the hallway.

Harry swallowed, and then mumbled something about going to the ball.

"What's that?" Cho asked, looking highly confused, and still clutching the note in her hand that she had shown to her friends.

"Do you…" Harry took a deep breath. "Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Cho's face fell.

"Oh, Harry, I'm really sorry, but Cedric Diggory already asked me earlier today…I really am sorry, Harry," she said, and looking it.

"It's okay," said Harry, trying to put on a smile, but failing miserably. "Er…goodbye then."

"Bye," said Cho, quickly turning around, as if embarrassed at what had happened.

Harry didn't know where to go now. He was hungry, but Ron would ask what was up, and then everyone at the table would know, and surely make fun of him. Harry knew he'd make fun of someone if they were in _his_ position. So Harry went to the only place that made sense – the library. Hermione wouldn't really care about what happened anyway.

He entered the library, spotted Hermione working hard on what looked to be her SPEW list, and sat next to her, groaning.

"What's up?" Hermione asked in surprise, looking up from her work. "Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

"I just asked Cho to the Ball," said Harry, looking depressed, and feeling like a jerk. Why had he asked her out? _Why_?

"Oh," said Hermione quietly, as if guessing what had happened. "So…she said no, then?"

Harry nodded glumly. "She's going with Diggory."

A noise from behind them made the two turned around, and they noticed that Viktor Krum was at the library yet again, with his fan club close behind. Hermione rolled her eyes, and then turned her attention back to their conversation as Harry began speaking again.

"And the worse part is, I _have_ to get a partner!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist lightly on the table in mild frustration.

"Because the champions traditionally open the Ball?" Hermione asked, clearly clued into what Harry had learned from McGonagall. This did not come as a shock to Harry. She probably read it in a book…in fact, he was sure he did. He just nodded as a response.

"Now I have no one!" he sighed, not noticing Hermione's little sniff and frown at this comment.

"I'm sorry," she said rather coldly. Harry didn't hear the tone in her voice, and simply replied, "Thanks." Hermione rolled her eyes at the stupidity of boys and their inability to recognize emotions, and went back to her work.

Harry laid his head on the table, listening to the scratching sounds coming from Hermione's quill. He traced circles on the table as he thought. Who was he going to ask?

Then it hit him, and he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Hermione! She was a girl! How could he have forgotten? But then again, she was such a close friend; it was hard to think of her like that.

Harry looked up quickly and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "Yes?" she said, placing her quill down on her parchment and looking annoyed at being interrupted.

"Hermione, would _you_ be my partner?" Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Me? Why?"

"Well, you're one of my best friends, and you're a girl…I just thought it'd be appropriate."

"Took you long enough," said Hermione with a snort.

"Took me what long enough?" Harry asked, confused. What was she talking about?

"That you could bring me. How could you forget I was a girl?" she said, looking a bit insulted.

Harry should have known this might happen. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he pleaded with her. "It's just, since we're such good friends, it's hard to think of you in that way… _Please_ say that you will go with me? It will be a lot of fun!" Harry lied, thinking grimly about the dancing and how he'd probably end up in a pool of his own blood from some accident.

Hermione hesitated, and then smiled. "Sure. I'd love to."

Harry felt the immense block of pressure release from his chest – he had a date. Well, not a date, as Hermione was just his friend…but he wouldn't look like a fool now, and that was the point. And it would be fun, going with Hermione.

"But one thing," Hermione said quietly. "Please don't tell anyone."

"What?" said Harry in shock. "Why?"

"Because," Hermione sighed. "A lot of the girls want to go with you – I don't want to be ridiculed or cursed because you chose me."

Harry laughed. "Why would anyone make fun of you because of that?"

"Because people think I'm fairly ugly," Hermione said simply. "That, and the whole Rita Skeeter thing…"

"You're not ugly," said Harry, confused. "And we'll deal with the Rita Skeeter git when the time comes… I might just have to threaten to place her in front of a dragon."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks Harry," she said.

"Thanks to you, too!" Harry exclaimed, as he rushed out of the room and to lunch, as there was no reason not to go now.

"No problem," Hermione said cheerfully, returning to her work.

As Harry left, he noticed that Viktor Krum was eyeing him angrily. Harry shrugged it off, and raced to lunch.

Ron looked as Harry sat down next to him.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Er…the library," said Harry. "Checking up on something."

"Right," said Ron, looking at him suspiciously. He sighed as he drank his pumpkin juice. "So, who are you going to ask?" he asked Harry. "To the Yule Ball, I mean."

"I already asked someone," Harry said, happy that he could say this.

"You did?" Ron said. He almost spat out his pumpkin juice. "So soon? Who? And how?"

"I asked them," Harry laughed. "That's how."

"But _who_?" Ron insisted.

"Can't tell you," Harry replied simply.

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because," said Harry. "They asked me not to. For their own protection," he laughed. "Anyway, I tried Cho, but she already was going with Diggory, so I asked this other girl, and she said yes."

"Lucky," Ron moaned. "Who am I going to ask?"

"No idea," said Harry, happily refilling his cup.

A few weeks, and many requests to go to the ball with Harry (and no's on Harry's part), later, it was the day of the Yule Ball. Hermione had just told everyone that she was not going, and Harry had respected this lie. Let Hermione be Hermione and make her own decisions. Anyway, she had covered up for him so many times, he owed her this at the very least. Ron had managed to get a date with Padma Patil of Ravenclaw, and was rather pleased about it.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went outside, as it was Christmas and nothing else to do now that presents were opened. Hermione watched as Harry, Ron, Fred, and George competed in a snowball fight. Harry was taken by surprise when Hermione left at five o'clock, saying that she was tired.

When the others had their backs turned, she mouthed at Harry, "Going to get ready."

Three hours before the ball started? What was she going to do, go shopping in Italy? Harry shook off this thought, and finished the snowball fight with the Weasleys until seven o'clock, when they headed to their dormitories to get ready.

Harry put on his green dress robes and tried to comb back his hair, and failed. It was just too resistant. Ron plucked gloomily at the loose threads from his robes, which had come about after he tried to sever off the cuffs. He had succeeded, but not that well.

They walked out into the common room. There was no sign of Hermione, and still none at five of eight, so Harry figured she'd just meet him at the doors.

They left the room, and Harry sifted through the crowd to try to join the other champions. There was Fleur, with Roger Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, practically drooling on her arm. Cedric and Cho were talking to each other happily, and Viktor Krum was with some girl from Durmstrang that Harry did not now.

One minute before the doors would open, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw a girl he didn't know. She was extremely pretty, with **sleek and shiny hair, twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of floaty, periwinkle-blue material.**

"Yes?" he asked the girl, confused. She smiled at him, her brown eyes lighting up, and then it hit him. Harry's jaw dropped. That girl was _Hermione_.

But, it didn't look like her at all! Her hair…her clothes…she was even holding herself differently.

"Her-Hermione?" Harry gasped. Hermione smiled at him

"Hi," she said, looking pleased with herself.

"You look…" Harry tried to find the words. "You look…breathtaking," he finished. Hermione flashed him a huge smile.

"Thanks," she said quietly. The doors opened, and the partners got into a line, Hermione holding on to Harry's arm.

The group followed McGonagall, **and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. **

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each sitting about a dozen people.

Harry noticed as he and Hermione walked by Ron and Padma that Ron was watching the two of them through narrowed eyes. What was going on?

When Harry and Hermione reached the table where the judges were seated (and, to his astonishment, Crouch was not there, but Percy Weasley), they sat down.

Harry quickly began talking to Hermione, "Did you notice that Crouch is gone?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, furrowing her eyebrows. "But, we'll worry about it later, all right?"

Harry was taken by surprise, but shrugged and said, "Sure." They struck up a conversation about how much work must have gone into the decoration. Harry nodded to whatever Hermione said as he saw that there were menus in front of them, and wondered how to order. He glanced over at Dumbledore, who said to his place, "Pork Chops," and the item appeared.

Harry glanced back to Hermione, and said, hesitantly, to his plate, "Pork Chops," as well. He wondered if Hermione would get upset about this difficult way of sending food (which was certainly more work for the house-elves), but she didn't seem bothered by it – she was happily continuing to talk with him. So, Harry decided to just continue the conversation.

After dinner, the tables and chairs disappeared, leaving a clear room. Harry knew what was next: the opening dance.

He gulped, but however was comforted that he was dancing with Hermione. After all, she'd stand by him, even if he did happen to injure her greatly while dancing with her.

Hermione gently pulled Harry up, smiling, and they walked to the center of the dance floor with the other champions. Harry noticed both Viktor and Ron were glaring at him, and he just wish he knew why.

The Weird Sisters, who were playing, struck up a tune, and Hermione, still smiling, pulled Harry's hand, as if telling him what to do, around her waist, and putting his other hand in hers.

He looked at her, and gulped again. Not because they were dancing. Oh no, all thoughts of that were blown from his mind. It just hit him how pretty Hermione really was. True, Hermione had done a lot of work for it tonight, but he wasn't just thinking about tonight. He was thinking about all the other times. She really was pretty…and charming…and smart…and she was always there for him. She was perfect…perfect for him. He suddenly became aware that his hand was around her waist.

Why was she affecting him like that? He just thought about her as a friend. Right?

Hermione began leading Harry around the dance floor. She seemed to float, while Harry was struck by how clumsy and big his feet felt. He tripped over them, and stepped on Hermione's toe.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Hermione grinned at him. "No problem," she said in a whisper. He could feel her breath on his neck, and he thanked God that he didn't break out into goose bumps. That would be a dead giveaway about what he was feeling and thinking.

As the dance ended, Harry wished very much that it wouldn't, as he had been having so much fun, gazing into Hermione's eyes. She had kept her eyes on him, as well, and he wondered why. He was doing a lot of wondering today, wasn't he?

Hermione brought them over to the table where Ron and Padma sat, saying she needed to get a drink. As Hermione went off to get pumpkin juices for both of them, Harry sat next to Ron.

Ron glared at him.

"Er," said Harry, not sure what to do. Finally, he decided on just asking, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, still glowering at him.

"I mean that you've been frowning at Hermione and myself for the past hour," Harry said in an exasperated tone.

"No I haven't," said Ron.

"Yes, you have," insisted Harry.

"No," said Ron, now looking angrier.

"Fine," said Harry, annoyed. But Hermione came back with the drinks and sat next to him, and he felt better. That is, until Ron began bickering with her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?" he demanded. "And with Harry?"

Hermione looked taken aback. "I didn't want anyone to know," she said, "what with the article and everything…"

"You couldn't even tell me?" Ron hissed.

"I…" Hermione stared at him. "What's really going on, Ron?" she asked, frustrated.

"If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you," replied Ron, rather childishly Harry thought.

"Fine!" Hermione cried bitterly. She grabbed Harry's arm. "Let's go dance…outside…away from _him_," she said, glancing at Ron. Harry nodded, not wanting to hang around Ron when he was being such a prat, and followed Hermione.

They walked out the door and into the courtyard, where they found an open space. Harry was surprised by Hermione's actions, as this was a rather romantic place to be, but decided to go with it. He quite liked it, actually.

The band had begun a rather slow and, Harry thought, romantic song. Hermione didn't seem to care, as she did what she had done earlier – wrapped Harry's hand around her waist. Except this time, she placed his other hand on her shoulder.

They began revolving around the spot, slowly moving to the beat. Harry could feel Hermione's body heat, and was relieved that it was dark outside, so that he wouldn't see that he was blushing. Harry looked around them, and saw that the stars were unusually bright. There was a fountain behind them, lit up by fairy lights.

Harry felt Hermione move slowly towards the entrance of the Great Hall, and he danced with her, not wanting to trip, or let go of her. She paused under the doorway, and Harry looked up and saw mistletoe. He gave Hermione a small tap on the shoulder, and looked up with his eyes. Hermione followed them, and Harry was sure she would have frowned. Instead, she smiled, and looked back at him.

"Well?" she said, her eyes glinting, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Well what?" Harry said nervously.

"Well, are you going to kiss me?" she asked. She stared straight into his eyes, and Harry felt himself slowly lean into her. Hermione leaned in as well, and stood on her toes to meet him. After what felt like an eternity, their lips met.

Harry felt a passion that he had never experienced before – not even when he thought of Cho. He felt alive, and felt as if nothing could go wrong. He felt as if the world had disappeared, and no one existed but the two of them. He deepened the kiss with Hermione, and she let go of his waist and shoulder. He thought that she was going to push them apart, but instead flung her arms around his neck. Harry moved his arms to behind her back and pushed them closer.

They finally broke apart, and looked at one another, breathing heavily. It was then that Harry realized that the music was no longer playing, and the room had gone silent. Harry and Hermione looked in to find that everyone was staring at them. Then, quite suddenly, the hall erupted into cheers (except most of the Slytherins, and Ron, who was still scowling).

Harry turned away from the room and smiled at Hermione. "Well, I guess the article's true now," he told her.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked. "What article?" She looked rather dazed.

"It seems," Harry said, "That Mr. Potter has finally found a girlfriend in Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione's smile widened. "Skeeter is going to go insane when she hears about this," she said with a laugh.

"We'll deal with her later," said Harry. He slipped his fingers through Hermione's. "For now, let's go for a little walk."

"Will there be dancing and possibly kissing involved?" Hermione asked, fluttering her eyelashes jokingly and laughing.

"Most definitely," Harry said with a grin. And, hand in hand, the couple walked into the moonlight.


	2. Snape, Karkaroff, and Hagrid

**_Once again, everything in bold is Rowling's...which is one section in a conversation. Yippee! See? Less. MUAHA. Right...read on!_**

**_

* * *

_**The new couple walked in the moonlight. Hermione told Harry how pretty the fountain was, and was commenting on the stars when she suddenly stopped. 

"What is it?" Harry asked, wondering why Hermione, who was always passionate about whatever topic she discussed, had cut herself off without reason. But Hermione simply put a finger to her lip and went, "Shh." She crept down, signaled for Harry to do the same, and hid them behind a bush. Harry realized why. They could hear voices, and Harry, after listening for a few second, figured out that it was Karkaroff and Snape.

"…don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor."

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karakaroff's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though keen not to be overheard. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it—"

"Then flee," said Snape's voice curtly. "Flee — I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

Suddenly, Snape and Karkaroff came around the corner, and, to Harry and Hermione's horror, spotted the two. The couple jumped up in surprise under Snape's menacing glare.

"What are you doing here?" he spat angrily. He was breathing heavily, and obviously this was a worse time to come across his path than usual.

"We, were, uh…" Harry stuttered. He had no idea what to say.

Hermione, luckily, cut in, "We weresnogging professor," she said, with no trace of embarrassment. Harry couldn't help but admire her. He'd be mortified to say anything like that, even if it was true.

Snape's lips curled into a nasty grin. "So, Potter and Granger are together now, are they?"

Harry nodded, gaze still on Snape, but now it had changed from a look of slight fear to bitterness. Oh, he was going to be in for it now… Snape wouldn't let this go in class. And, to prove him right, Snape sneered, "How precious." Then he glared at the two and said, "Go to your common room immediately!"

"But the ball!" Harry protested, looking wildly back towards the Great Hall.

"Go," Snape hissed. "Now. Or it will be a week of detention for both of you."

Harry nodded quickly, glared at Snape for a second, and then ran towards the main entrance, Hermione by his side. He didn't go through the Great Hall, as he wanted to avoid another embarrassing scene of clapping…and Ron. Not to mention that Snape might think they wouldn't go back to their common room.

In the back of his eye, Harry saw Ron walking where he and Hermione had just been, sulking. Harry shrugged, and then, instead of walking inside, pulled Hermione towards the lake.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered urgently. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to take a walk by the lake," he told her, with a slight smile on his face. Walking with Hermione under the moonlight sounded like much more fun than going to the common room, where people could disrupt their conversation.

"Why?" she asked him. "Snape told us— "

"To heck with the git," Harry said. "This is the Yule Ball, and we're going to have some fun."

"Well," said Hermione thoughtfully. "It would be romantic." She smiled at him, and then began to lead the way.

Harry and Hermione walked into the main hall. Hermione was giggling from after their walk, and Harry was smiling broadly. However, they both stopped suddenly as Cedric ran up to Harry. He stopped, breathing heavily.

"What's up?" Harry asked him, bewildered.

"Can I talk to you Harry?" he asked. He then looked at Hermione. "Alone?"

Hermione gave Harry a slight hug, said, "Meet you in the common room," and disappeared.

Harry turned back to Cedric. "Yeah, I guess." Cedric grabbed Harry and dragged him to a corner of the hall.

"Look, you helped me with the dragon," Cedric said in an undertone, "so I just thought I'd give you some advice about the egg."

"What?" Harry asked, staring at Cedric in surprise.

"Look," said Cedric, sounding rushed, looking around to make sure no one could hear them. "Take a bath."

"Take a…?"

"It will help," said Cedric firmly. "In fact, use the prefect's bathroom. The password is 'Pinefresh.'" A group of fifth years were coming around the corner, so Cedric said, "Must go," leaving Harry completely baffled.

Go take a bath? Harry had told Cedric what the first task was, and in return, he gets told to take a bath? Not only was that absolutelyinsulting, but it was of no help whatsoever.

Harry rushed over to the common room, wanting to tell Hermione what had just happened. However, all of this was blown from his mind as he walked into the middle of a very loud argument between her and Ron.

"What is your problem?" Hermione bellowed, her face red with rage.

"I don't have a problem!" Ron yelled back. "I'm not the one going off and constantly snogging their best friend."

Hermione turned red. "We didn't snog!" she said angrily. "We kissedonce, Ron.Once.There's a difference you know! And what's it to you?"

"While you two were off having fun, you left me all alone!" he cried back at her, his face now a slight shade darker than his hair.

"Don't play that card with me!" Hermione bellowed. "You couldhave had a wonderful time with Padma, if only—"

"You two hadn't run off!" interrupted Ron.

"You are being ridiculous!"

Harry rushed in between the two and said, "Shut up, will you? Arguing won't solve anything!" Harry felt guilty for yelling at Hermione, who obviously was trying to defend herself to a crazed Ron, and gave her an apologetic glance. He walked over to her, while Ron glared at the two of them, and then finally sat on a red armchair, arm's crossed.

"Er…" said Harry, awkwardly. What do you say after telling your supposed best friend to shut up? "How are you doing?" heasked lamely.

Ron suddenly stood up again, and walked over to them. "Did you know that Hagrid was a half-giant?" he demanded of Harry and Hermione angrily.

Harry looked at Ron in surprise, forgetting the irrational fight between he and Hermione immediately. "Hagrid? What…? Half…giant?" Hermione, however, simply shrugged, still shooting looks of resentment at Ron.

"I had figured as much," she said finally, sitting down on a couch, and pulling Harry down to sit beside her. Harry,unconsciously,swung his arm over her shoulder, and Hermione laid her head on his arm, much to Ron's disgust. "I mean, he's so large, isn't he? There was no way he couldn't have some giant blood."

"Well, he is!" Ron announced to them, fury still apparent in his eyes.

"How did you find out?" Hermione asked suspiciously, lifting her head slightly from Harry's body.

"I went for a walk after you two abandoned me," he said rudely.

"We didn't abandon you!" Harry cried out indignantly. "You were glaring at us like we were a bunch of Slytherins!"

"Don't be stupid," Ron sneered. Harry was going to respond, but Hermione touched his arm gently and whispered, "Forget it. Just find out about Hagrid." Harry kept his mouth shut, although he found, after the shouting match that had occurred between his two best friends, Hermione was in no place to tell him not to respond.

"So, you went for a walk," Hermione prompted Ron coldly.

"I went for a walk, and I overhead Hagrid speaking with Madame Maxime."

"You spied on them?" Hermione said, with a disapproving look upon her face.

Ron rolled his eyes. "It was a little hard not to, what with Hagrid speaking at the top of his voice. He told her how he was a half-giant, and then asked which side of the family it came from in her case, as it was his mum who had been a giant. She got really offended, and stormed off. If she's not a half-giant, as well, I'll kill myself. Just look at the size of her!"

"What's so wrong with being a giant?" Harry asked, confused. "Why would she be so angry at being called one?"

Ron shook his head in disbelief. It was situations like this that made Harry wish he had grown up in a wizarding family. The constant feeling of ignorance always hung over him. "Giants are violent," Ron said. "They're known for killing many people. They're dangerous, obviously, as well…and were in league with You-Know-Who before you came along," he finished.

"It's no wonder Madame Maxime was offended," Hermione informed Harry. "Even if she was part giantess, I doubt she'd want anyone to know.

"Anyway," said Hermione, turning back to face Ron, rather bravely. "We have some news, ourselves. Right, Harry?"

"I already know you two are a couple," Ron said spitefully. "The whole school does. What with— "

"I wasn't talking about that!" Hermione interrupted, her brown eyes lighting on fire. "And cool off, okay? I have no idea what is bothering you, but deal with it. What I was planning on telling you is that Karkaroff and Snape were having a weird conversation – we overheard it, as well," she added on a side note. "Snape was telling Karkaroff that he could disappear, that he would cover for him, but he, Snape, would stay at Hogwarts."

"Karkaroff also talked about something being clearer," Harry said, bemused. "I wonder what he meant…" He looked at Hermione, hoping for an answer, but she shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea," she said quietly. Harry sighed and then yawned. Realizing how tired he was, he said, "I'm off to bed." He stood up and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek. She looked up, smiled at him, and sat on her knees so that her mouth was at his ear.

"Goodnight," she whispered. Harry could feel her breath on his skin, like he had earlier that evening, and he smiled.

"'Night," Harry replied, and, after giving her one last peck, he climbed up the stairs to the dormitory, Ron stomping at his heels.

When they reached the dormitory, which was empty (Seamus, Dean, and Neville were most likely still at the Ball), Harry sat down on his bed, and stared at Ron, who sat down on his four-poster.

"What the Hell is your problem?" Harry asked him finally, frowning at him.

Ron turned away from him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Quit lying to me and being such a prat," Harry told him, aggravated. "Why are you so angry at Hermione and myself? Are you mad because we got together and 'left you behind'?"

"No!" exclaimed Ron. "It's not that, it's— "

"What?" Harry demanded. Ron went pink. It then hit Harry. "You like her," he whispered.

"Of course I like her," Ron said, annoyed. "We've been friends since—"

"No, I mean you like her," Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Ron. This was certainly not good news.

Ron sighed. "I'm not in love with her, Harry. At least, I don't think I am." He looked confused now. "I don't know!" he said, throwing up his hands. "I mean it just hit me that she's not 'one of us.' She's a girl."

"Very insightful," Harry said, more cruelly than intended, as he himself had just realized that only a couple of weeks ago.

Ron sighed. "I'm not going to try and take her from you, Harry. I don't even know if I do feel that way. I'm just…confused. Look," he continued. "I'm sorry for being such a git."

Harry shook his head. "It's okay. Just don't do that anymore, okay? It really makes you out to be a prat."

Ron smiled. "All right. No more being a prat."

Harry gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you!" And he lay down and went to sleep, the image of the kiss he had shared with Hermionetaking overhis dreams.


	3. The Second Task and Rita Skeeter

**_I'm back again! The stuff in bold is Rowling's...this time it's only an article that was in _The Prophet _and some letters..._**

_**Disclaimer: Rowling owns all of it...except the H/Hr aspects, of course.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next day, most of the school slept in. Harry awoke and went down to the cozy common room to find Hermione sitting on a couch, her feet tucked under her, reading Hogwarts, a History. Harry couldn't help but smile at her love for this book. He figured she must have read it at least seven times by now, and it was a rather thick book.

He sat down next to her, but Hermione didn't notice, too absorbed with her reading.

"Hi," Harry said softly. Hermione looked up with a start, and smiled as she caught Harry's eyes.

"Hi, Harry," she replied brightly. "Didn't see you there."

"It's all right," Harry replied. "So," he said, "you decided to go back to your normal hair, huh?" He realized that he had absentmindedly been playing with a strand of Hermione's hair, and he quickly let go and put his hand to his side, reddening. He had never had a girlfriend before, and wasn't sure if this was appropriate behavior after only the second day as a couple. Hermione however just smiled. It was clear she thought what Harry had done was cute.

"No," she responded. "I actually used a ton of Sleezeaky's Hair Potion on it," she laughed. "I don't think I could do that every day. Think of the time…and the money!"

"I like your hair the way it is," Harry informed her.

"Thanks," Hermione said, with a playful grin. She grabbed her book, scooted over towards Harry, and leaned in to him, beginning to read. Harry sighed happily and placed his arm around her shoulder.

Half an hour later, Ron came down to find the two in the same position. Harry could see a quick flash of jealousy in his eyes, and it looked as if he was going to say something insulting, but he took a deep breath, put on a semi-fake smile, and told them good morning chirpily.

"Hello, Ron," Hermione said cautiously, looking up from her book. Ron gave her a forced smile, and Hermione accepted this as the best she was going to get from him. Still, she looked up at Harry, with a questioning look on her face. It was clear she wanted to know what was going on, and it was even clearer that she knew Harry had the answer to her questions. But Harry remained quiet, for Ron's sake, but more for the sake of their relationship. He didn't want anything interfering in it at the moment, not when they had just started.

* * *

Two months had gone by, and Harry found himself in the common room with tons of books from the library on the eve of the second task. Hermione and Ron were helping him search through the books as he ran his fingers through his hair, his heart racing. Why hadn't he listened to Hermione? To Hagrid? Why had he left it to the last minute? He had just discovered the night before, after finally taking Cedric's advice, that the merpeople were going to steal the thing he cared for most. Only problem was, he didn't know how to swim, so they were now looking for anything that might help him.

"This is impossible!" Harry cried out angrily, slamming a book shut. All he had found so far that had to do with water were ingredients.

"Nothing is impossible," Hermione said, but her eyes were drooping, and Harry was certain that if it wasn't for the fact that they were going out, she was extremely loyal, and she had too much pride to give up, she would have fallen asleep hours ago.

Ron seemed to be doing that, as he gave out a small snore. Hermione grimaced, took out her wand, and prodded him.

"Whuzgoinon?" he asked dazedly. "Have ya won Harry?"

Hermione gave out a little giggle, which brought Ron back to Earth.

"Er, sorry 'bout that," he apologized, and began flipping through the books. However, footsteps interrupted him. The trio looked up quickly to find Fred and George, looking as if they wanted a word.

"What is it?" Hermione asked impatiently. "Because now is really not the time."

"It's not us," said Fred.

"Yeah," said George. "McGonagall wants you two. Ron, Hermione."

"McGonagall…what?" Hermione looked at them in shock, and then quickly at Harry. He knew she was thinking along the same lines as him. Had McGonagall somehow figured out that Ron and Hermione were helping him? But how? Hermione closed her book gingerly, bent over, pecked Harry on the cheek, whispered, "Look through all those books while we're gone. We'll be back soon," and then followed the three Weasleys out the door. Harry was left alone, with no idea what he was doing.

Harry realized he must have fallen asleep after waiting four hours for Ron and Hermione to return (which they did not). Hours later, he felt something prodding at him. He was happy to wake up, as he had a horrible nightmare where the merpeople had taken Hermione. He was in the middle of a desperate struggle to free her when he was awoken, and he was thankful for it.

He opened his eyes to find Dobby staring at him, holding out an odd substance.

"D-Dobby?" he asked croakily.

"Harry Potter must go now, sir!" Dobby squeaked. "Harry Potter will be late for the second task!"

"What?" Harry exclaimed. He looked at this watch. He had ten minutes to get there. He just sighed, as he knew he had nothing to help him.

"Why bother, Dobby? I'm just going to drown."

"Harry Potter, won't, sir!" Dobby said fiercely. "Dobby overheard talking, and Dobby knows that your Wheezy had been taken."

"My what?" Harry asked.

"Your Wheezy. Wheezy who gives Dobby sweater."

"Oh, Ron!" Harry exclaimed. Then he did a backtrack. "Wait, Ron? What about Hermi…"

But Dobby interrupted him before he could finish his thought. "Take this, Harry Potter sir. It's gillyweed! It will make Harry Potter breathe underwater! I heard Professor Moody talking to Professor McGonagall about it."

Harry immediately took the gillyweed. If McGonagall and Moody had suggested it, he was all for it. Yelling a thanks behind him, Harry raced to the lake. He was clutching a stitch that had formed on his side. The judges were glaring at him.

"Where have you been?" a voice said from where Crouch should have been sitting. Only, there was no Crouch.

Percy Weasley was looking at Harry expectantly.

"Sorry," Harry gasped. "I…overslept."

"Hello Harry!" Ludo Bagman said excitedly, giving Harry what he meant to be a pat on the back, but almost forced Harry to his knees. "Take a breath. Just breathe. That a boy!"

Harry glared at the ground in attempt not to seem rude to Bagman while holding the gillyweed tightly in his pocket. After Harry had gotten back his breath he stood up and, as Bagman advanced towards him, most likely in an attempt to help him out again, Harry quickly ran to join the other champions.

Bagman looked rather disgruntled by this but was forced to continue on so as not to waster time. He used the same spell that he had used when he was at the Quidditch World Cup and explained that each champion would have one hour to get what had been taken from him or her. Then he blew his whistle, and the Second Task began.

Harry waded into the water and felt goose bumps on his arms from the cold; after all, it was only February. Harry quickly grabbed the gillyweed, knowing he looked like an idiot, standing in the middle of the lake like a muggle, and swallowed it. To say that it was an unpleasant experience would be greatly understating it.

He waited…and waited…and nothing happened. Suddenly, he felt dizzy. He gasped for breath, but couldn't seem to get oxygen. His head seared and he felt as if he was going to faint. He felt a sharp pain at his throat and quickly brought his hands up to discover that he had gills. He did the only thing that he could think of – he dived into the water. He could finally breathe again, and the water was no longer cold, but fairly comfortable. He smiled to himself and then plunged down towards the bottom of the lake, which was where he figured the merpeople must be.

* * *

Harry sighed with relief as he heard the song from the egg coming from what must be none other than the merpeople. After dealing with grindylows, Myrtle, and lots of seaweed, he had finally arrived to his destination. He swam quickly, through the merpeople's city, passing many of the residents, until he came to a huge boulder where he saw Ron, Cho, a girl who must be Fleur's little sister as she had the same exact hair, and, Harry's heart skipped a beat, Hermione. 

Hermione's face looked pale and ghostlike so deep underwater. Her hair floated gently over her head, and, Harry thought, she looked as beautiful as ever, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the dangers around her.

He swam over to her, wanting to at least see if she was all right, when he felts strong hands grab at his arms. He struggled, but they wouldn't let go. He turned around to find two merpeople holding him back.

"You must only take your own hostage," they told him.

"But I care for her, if notmore than, then certainlyas much as him!" Harry cried. The merpeople's face stayed stony. Harry cursed, but resolutely went over to Ron and used a jagged stone to set him free.

He decided to wait to see who had gotten Hermione. He waited patiently and then was rewarded when someone who had badly transfigured himself into a shark arrived. Harry recognized the shark headed…thing…as Krum. Krum immediately went over to Hermione while Harry gawked. Krum? Viktor Krum? Hermione was the person he would most sorely miss?

Diggory followed next and went over to Cho, quickly released her, and left.

Harry glared at Krum and then swam over and handed him the rock. He didn't want to help him, but he didn't want Hermione's head to be bitten off either. With one more glare, Harry turned away. He was about to leave when he realized Fleur was still not here. Sighing, he took the rock Krum had just left on the ground as he swam up with Hermione. He sawed through the girl's ropes, held her to his side, and began his ascent.

* * *

Harry gasped for air as he broke the surface of the lake. His gillyweed had run out, and he had swum the last 50 seconds without any oxygen. He breathed heavily as he struggled to bring the two hostages to shore.

Coughing from the two he was holding let him know that they were indeed alive, not dead as he feared. He carried them as best he could to the lake's edge where all three were hoisted up by Percy, who seemed to be nervous about Ron's well-being, and Madam Pomfrey, who was muttering about why not just killing all the students to make her life easier.

Fleur ran over to Harry, crying about how the grindylows had stopped her. Then, after making sure her younger sister, who was called Gabrielle, was all right, she leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry looked behind him to where he had seen Hermione to see if she had seen this, but she was a little occupied.

Hermione was glaring angrily at Viktor Krum, who was sitting next to her rather awkwardly. As Krum tried to speak to her, she wrapped the blanket Madam Pomfrey must have given her more tightly around her body and turned away from him, staring resolutely into the distance. Harry rushed over to Hermione who, at the sound of his footsteps, had turned around, and looked relieved to see him. Her eyes also looked a little red.

"You're all right!" she exclaimed. "You did it! Oh Harry, I was so worried. I thought that something had happened to you down there, you were so long!"

"_You_ were worried?" Harry asked, rather harshly. "I just found out that you're the thing _Viktor Krum_ will miss the most," Harry whispered. For his part, Krum did his best to pretend as if he didn't hear anything, for which Harry couldn't help but be grateful.

Hermione blushed and looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Harry wondered why, and figured that it must be the stress from what the "Viktor Incident" might cause (which is what he was calling this now) and from wondering where Harry had been for so long.

"It's not as if I asked for it," Hermione said indignantly, her eyes changing from watery to fiery. "Apparently I was the thing both you and Krum would miss the most. Since you also care deeply about Ron, they decided to let me be Krum's damsel in distress." Hermione's eyes flared at these words. "What's more," she whispered, "the self-absorbed git just told me that he loves me. _And _heasked me if it were possible to meet sometime in the summer!"

"What?" Harry asked quickly, chancing a glance at Krum, who by now had walked away from the couple. "Krum...what?"

"Yes, loves me," said Hermione, obviously upset by this. "And thinks it's apropriate to have me come over during the summer."

"But what…how…?" Harry didn't seem to be able to find the words.

"Apparently," Hermione said icily, "he was going to ask me to the Yule Ball in the library the day you came. Apparently he's liked me all along."

And then it clicked. "That's why he was glaring at me for so long!" Harry exclaimed. "It all makes sense!" Hermione made a little noise that made it clear this was not the response she was looking for. "Sorry," Harry apologized. "But what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know!" Hermione exclaimed. "Can't you just…talk to him? He doesn't seem to get that I'm your girlfriend!"

Harry sighed. "I'll make you a deal. If he asks you again, I'll talk to him, all right? Honestly, what trouble could he have caused so far?" Then something caught his eye. "Stay still," he instructed Hermione as he reached over. "There's a water beetle in your hair."

* * *

The answer to how much trouble could be caused came the next day.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron ate breakfast happily at the Gryffindor table, discussing how Harry had managed to stay in first place, although tied, despite his mess up. They were interrupted, however, by a flock of owls, which came to Hermione, who looked very surprise. Only one held the Daily Prophet that she had subscribed to. The rest were all letters.

Malfoy then came sneering up to their table. "I think this might interest you, Granger," he said, throwing a magazine at her. Hermione picked it up gingerly as Malfoy returned to the Slytherin table.

"What is the bloody hell is this all about?" Ron said in an undertone.

"No idea," Hermione said, a bit dazed. She began reading the magazine and gasped. "Now _really_. This is the limit!"

"Rita Skeeter?" Harry asked immediately. He scooted over a bit to look over Hermione's shoulder to read. He noticed that Hermione was biting her lip, which was never a good sign.

**Harry Potter's Secret Heartache.**

**A boy like no other, perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss.  
Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger and has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays. **

However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest.

'She's really ugly,' says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, 'but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it.'

Love potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate.

"This is ridiculous!" Harry exclaimed. At the trembling look on Hermione's face he said, "I will kill that woman!"

"I can't believe she did this," Hermione whispered, tears prickling her eyes. "That horrible, awful woman!" Her voice grew stronger as anger took over. "Making up rubbish like this. Just to ruin our lives!" Hermione threw the magazine angrily at the table, and then reached over for a letter. She read it and gasped, glaring at it.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Harry reached over and read it. "**You are a wicked girl. Harry Potter deserves better. Go back where you came from muggle.**"

"They're all the same!" Hermione said frantically. "All of them! '**Harry Potter can do much better than the likes of you.**'" She opened the next letter and let out a small scream. Bubotuber pus had gushed out of the enveloped and engulfed her hand. Hermione began to cry as she tried, to no avail, to get the pus off.

"Go to the hospital wing!" Ron said immediately. "We'll tell the Professor what happened!"

Hermione nodded and got up. Harry went to follow her, but she turned around quickly. "You are _not_ missing class!"

"But Hermione…"

"No. It means a lot to me that you want to come, but I will not be responsible for your dropping of grades." Hermione's eyes filled with tears again as her hands erupted in sores. Harry, knowing she was in great pain, nodded his head and let her go along. He turned back and went with Ron to Herbology, trying to figure out how on earth he would get back at Rita Skeeter.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

_**As always, I do not own the **__**Goblet of Fire**__** plotline (Rowling's) and everything in bold is in the actual book. Please enjoy and kindly review so I can know how I can improve or what you like!**_

"Harry? Harry!"

"Hmm, what?" Harry looked up from the ground. Ron, who had been yelling for his attention, frowned at him.

"Your niffler hasn't found anything," Ron commented as he sifted through the pile of gold his ownfaithful niffler had delivered right to his feet.

They were in Care of Magical Creatures where Hagrid was letting them "slack the day off" through a treasure hunt to see whoseniffler, a **fluffy black creatures with long snouts and flat front paws** that hunted for shiny things, was the most successful. So far, it appeared Ron had been lucky.

Harry normally would have been more enthusiastic about this type of lesson, but the continuous absence of Hermione was worrying him. Was she alright? Why was it taking Madam Pomfrey so long?

"Oh," said Harry in a monotone. "I guess."

Ron sighed. "Look, Harry, Hermione is fine. It was just some pus. She'll be okay and you'll see her in no time. Can't you just try not to be melodramatic?"

"I'm not being melodramatic," Harry said huffily as Ron's niffler delivered more gold into his lap.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Forget it," and Harry, who was not only too preoccupied with thoughts of Hermione, but also didn't want to have another falling out with Ron, did.

Harry sat in the grass and stared at the castle, as if willing Hermione to walk out, when he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Hagrid towering over him.

"Harry," Hagrid said, with a raised eyebrow. "Where's Hermione?"

"Hospital wing," Harry said in a whisper so that only Hagrid could hear him (he had noticed a group of Slytherins, including Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, straining their ears to hear more). "She got some awful letters from readers of Witch Weekly. You know…that article…"

Hagrid nodded. "Abou' that article, is't true?"

"Er, well…er…half of it," Harry finally admitted, turning a light shade of red.

"Hermione's goin' out with Krum?" Hagrid asked surprised.

Harry's face grew hotter. "Er, no…"

"Wait a minute," Hagrid said, eyeing Harry suspiciously. "The two of you…yer not… Yeh got together with Hermione?"

Harry couldn't believe his face could be any redder, but he was pretty sure that he had beat the Weasley's hair by a long shot. "Yeah," he muttered.

"When did this happen?" Hagrid demanded.

"At the Yule Ball…" Harry said. "I guess you've been a little preoccupied with Madam Maxime, considering it's been all over…"

"I have not been preoccupied with Madam Maxime," Hagrid said scornfully. Harry overheard Hagrid as he muttered, "Not half-giant…shouldn't be 'shamed…"

Hagrid looked up and then said, "Yeh should've told me!"

"Sorry," Harry apologized, "it's just—"

But Ron cut off Harry with another shout of, "Harry!" Harry turned around and saw that Ron was pointing at the castle. Harry turned sharply and saw Hermione trudging down the grounds towards Hagrid's cabin. Harry ran off, leaving Hagrid and Ron, to meet Hermione, who looked miserable as she held up two hands that were covered in bandages.

"Hermione," Harry breathed. "Are you okay? I…I've been so worried…"

"I'm fine," Hermione sighed. "I just have to wear these bandages for a few days."

They walked back towards class, slowly and in silence.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry blurted out suddenly.

Hermione looked up surprised. "What are you sorry for? It's that awful Skeeter woman who did this…oh…I will get her…I swear I will," Hermione finished with a grimace at her hands.

"No, it is my fault," Harry said, finally realizing one of the reasons why he had been so worried earlier on. "If I had just spoken with Krum…maybe…maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Hermione laughed. "Oh Harry, don't be delusional. Skeeter would have just turned it into some kind of war with a headline, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived and Famous Quidditch Player Fight for the Heart of Muggleborn.' She would have found some way to play the truth."

Harry realized Hermione was right. Skeeter would do anything to make their lives miserable.

Harry gave Hermione a fake frown and said in a hurt and teasing voice, "Maybe I want to be delusional." Hermione laughed, stood up on her toes, and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips. Harry, who realized they were standing right in front of the class now, quickly looked away from Hermione.

Hermione sighed and then whispered in Harry's ear, "You really need to get over the embarrassment of being with a girl, or I'm afraid we'll have to break this off." Harry turned around quickly, his heart pounding, but with a look at the huge smile on her face, he knew she was joking.

As they were walking over to Ron Harry told her, "I'm sorry about that…I'm just not…well…"

"Not that good when it comes to dealing with me in front of crowds?" Hermione supplied for him.

"Well, you know me better than I know myself …" Harry said.

"I suppose I do," Hermione teased, her smile growing wider.

The two met up with Ron, who was waiting for Harry with a frown pulling at his face.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said with one glance of his face. "I'm sorry we took so long, we were talking and…"

"That's not it," Ron said, still frowning. He turned abruptly to Harry. "I just won the prize for the niffler contest." Harry tried to say congratulations but Ron plunged on. "Goyle tried to steal some of my gold...Hagrid said it was no use...it would disappear. That it was leprachaun gold. Why didn't you tell me the gold disappeared on the night of the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Uh oh," Harry said quietly. Hermione glanced up at him nervously. "I…I guess I never noticed…I mean…what with my wand disappearing and the dark mark…it slipped my mind."

They began walking towards the castle. Ron broke the silence that had ensued.

"**Must be nice. To have so much money you don't notice if a pocketful of Galleons goes missing.**"

"Look," Harry said impatiently as they entered the castle and walked towards the Great Hall. "I'm sorry, I really am…there was just so much going on!"

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down. Ron began dealing himself food as he said, "**I didn't know leprechaun gold vanished. I thought I was paying you back. You should't've given me that Chudley Cannon hat for Christmas.**"

Harry groaned, feeling annoyed. "Just **forget it, all right?**"

Ron slammed his fork towards his potato, but, in his anger, missed completely, causing his plate to break.

Hermione moaned, "Ron, careful!" then took out her wand and repaired the broken dish.

"**I hate being poor. It's rubbish. I don't blame Fred and George for trying to make some extra money. Wish I could. Wish I had a niffler.**"

Harry turned desperately to Hermione, knowing that anything he'd say would just make matter worse. "Help him," he mouthed.

Hermione nodded and turned towards Ron cheerfully.

"We know what to buy you for Christmas then, don't we?" Ron, however, continued to look despondent. "Look," Hermione said, grimacing as she tried to maneuver her fork and knife to cut her food. "Matters could be much worse. Your fingers aren't full of pus, are they?" Hermione was beginning to look frustrated and Harry, surprising both himself and Hermione, placed his hand on Hermione's, took her knife and fork, and began cutting her food.

This seemed to cheer Ron up a little, who seemed to think they were acting like an old married couple. Hermione, however, was not amused. "I swear I will get that Skeeter woman for spreading those awful lies," she whispered angrily. "If it's the last thing I do!"

"Don't Hermione," Ron warned. "She'll just bring you down further."

"Well," said Hermione, her eyes afire, "she'll be coming down with me."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. They knew there was no stopping her. Hermione was almost as obsessed with Rita Skeeter as with elf rights.

Hate mail continued to arrive for Hermione during the week, and even though the trio tried to ignore the letters (Harry often threw them into the fire, smiling as the paper crackled and burned), many of the letters were, unfortunately, howlers, which screamed insults at Hermione in front of the entire school. Harry, who was slowly overcoming his fear of showing that he had a commitment with a girl in public, held Hermione and covered her ears, even though, after the first couple of times, Hermione insisted that she was all right and could handle insults from the people who were too immature to doubt Skeeter.

Harry had also slowly moved to the defensive side. Although Hermione had told him earlier that it wasn't his fault that she continually got hate letters, he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was because she was dating him…because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, a loved celebrity. People tended to get obsessed with celebrities and their happiness…one hint of a celebrity's happiness being broken, and they went haywire. Because of this, Hermione was getting hurt, and Harry hated it.

Harry was, he admitted to himself, feeling like a jerk every time he jumped up when Malfoy came to their table with his cronies to ridicule Hermione. Especially when Hermione replied, calmly, "Quiet Malfoy, or I'll have a word with Moody about you… You do make a better ferret then a human being, although that's not saying much."

Harry couldn't help but grin, even though he was still embarrassed by how much he was overreacting, at Malfoy's face whenever Hermione said something along these lines.

"Don't know how you do it," Harry told her over breakfast one day. Hermione smiled at him sadly.

"I'm getting a bit sick of those letters though," she admitted, tossing a red envelope that had contained a howler aside. Harry picked it up, grinning to himself at the thought of adding it to the common room fire later on (it was, he decided, almost as good as burning the people who sent it, except this way there were less ashes and he didn't end up in Azkaban).

"**It'll die down**," Harry comforted Hermione. "**If we just ignore it….**"

Hermione slammed her fist on the table suddenly (her hands had healed a few days before), surprising Harry and Ron, who had been reading a book (although Harry had a sneaking suspicious he wasn't really reading and was just trying to give Harry and Hermione "alone time"). Ron looked up.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked hesitantly, closing the book and placing it next to him on the table.

"No, I'm not okay!" Hermione said in indignation. "**I want to know how she's listening into private conversations!** I thought Dumbledore banned her when she wrote that horrible article revealing that Hagrid was a half-giant?"

Harry sighed. "She was. She must be getting in somehow…"

Hermione's face brightened up.

"What?" Ron asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "You haven't devised a plan to burn her at the stake or something, did you?"

"Don't be silly Ron," Hermione said absent-mindedly. "Of course not. Anyway, she probably knows the spell to make it feel like a tickling sensation, the one we read about, or were _supposed_ to read about, the summer of third year, what with all the people who hates her."

"I didn't want a lecture," Ron sighed. "Er, sorry," he said quickly at Hermione's glare. "Go on. What was your idea?"

"Oh, I'm just going to have a word with Professor Moody after class…" she said.

"What?" Ron asked in surprise. "You're going to get him to assassinate Malfoy for you?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, quit being a git."

"I wasn't being a—"

Harry interrupted before things got out of control. "Let's get to Defense Against the Dark Arts, alright? Maybe Moody will throw me off a tower as a demonstration."

Ron laughed and Hermione looked at Harry, clearly worried. "You don't think he would, do you?"

It was Harry's turn to laugh and say, "Quiet being a git." Hermione looked as if she was going to yell, but then her face broke into a smile.

"Oh, shove off," she said light heartedly, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Although Harry was not forced off the astronomy tower, he, along with the rest of the class, did have to undergo a harsh hex test. Everyone left immediately (some rushing off to the hospital room, and others simply tearing at their small wounds), except for Hermione, who stayed back, as promised, to have a word with Professor Moody.

Harry and Ron waited patiently for her, and she finally came out, looking disappointed.

"Well, she hasn't been using an Invisibility Cloak," she told the two while holding Harry's arms firmly at his side so that he wouldn't cover up his wiggling ears. They walked towards the Gryffindor common room. "Moody hasn't seen her anywhere nearby."

"Hermione," Ron groaned, "would it be pointless to get on one knee, beg, and promise you anything if you'd just let this go before Rita spits out some article about how you're dating Malfoy?"

Harry and Hermione wrinkled their noses, but then Hermione said, fiercely, "Don't even try it, Ron. I'm going to find out how she overheard Krum and how she found out Hagrid was a half-giant!"

Harry thought back to the muggle shows he caught a glimpse of when he was cleaning that Dudley used to watch.

"Could she have Hogwarts bugged?"

"What's bugged?" asked Ron, clearly confused. They had arrived at the portrait of the fat lady and Ron quickly gave the password. As they stepped into the common room, which was surprisingly empty, he continued, "You mean you think she's putting mosquitoes on you?" The three sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

"No, no, no," said Hermione impatiently, leaning into Harry as he placed his arm around her shoulder. Ron's face twitched for a moment and he looked almost embarrassed by this, but he returned his face to normal as Hermione continued. "It's this muggle device involving microphones and recording equipment…but it doesn't matter. If you two would ever read _Hogwarts, A History_ as I have asked you many times before, you would realize that those types of things, electronics, don't work on Hogwarts. The magic interferes. Skeeter's figured out some way to spy on us all, and she's evading Dumbledore in the process. Ooh, I hope that it's illegal…if I could just find out…she would rue the day…"

"Hermione," Harry said tentatively, while Ron stared at her as if she had gone mental, "Maybe we should let this go…" Hermione glared at him and Harry quickly added, "For now. I mean…maybe after the third task…or over the summer…or next year…"

"I'll do it on my own then," she snapped, getting up quickly and heading out the portrait hole, in the direction of the library, leaving a surprised Ron. Ron's face was nothing compared to Harry's, which was of pure shock. He stared at the space where Hermione had been, his arm still up as if she had never left.

"Great," he moaned.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, clearly worried.

"Oh, I'm perfect," Harry replied, trying to contain his sarcasm. "I've just had my first fight with Hermione as a couple…" Harry felt like pounding his head into the wall. "Just…swell."

"Sorry about that mate," Ron said consolingly. "But don't worry, she'll come around…" Ron, however, looked doubtful, and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Or maybe you should go apologize…"

"Probably should," Harry sighed, and he ran out the portrait hole and straight to the library.

He found Hermione looking through many books (one was titled _Magic and Electronics – Comparing Magical Methods to Muggle Inventions_).

He walked over to her table and sat down next to her.

"Hermione?" he asked timidly.

Hermione didn't look up but gave a little sniff.

"Hermione," Harry repeated.

Hermione looked up from her book, obviously agitated. "Yes?" she asked coldly.

"Er…" said Harry, trying to find the right words. He really wasn't good at this, was he? "I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that…I…"

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione replied. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I just wish that I could get a little more support from you for the things I feel so strongly for, like S.P.E.W. It's nice to get encouragement from your boyfriend."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "I'm your boyfriend?"

Hermione gave Harry a sharp look. "Of course you're my boyfriend. What do you think we've been this whole time? Friends with benefits?"

Harry blanched. "Friends with benefits? As in friends who…"

Hermione blushed as she realized what she had said and replied, fiercely, "Harry James Potter, you know perfectly well that's not what I meant! I didn't...that is to say...you know what I meant!" she finished, clearly flustered. She calmed down a bit and continued, "We've been dating since Christmas. Sometimes you're really thick, you know that?" saying the last part affectionately.

"Look," Hermione said, "I have to do some more research…I know you and Ron are suffocating from your workload, so why don't you go back to Gryffindor tower and start on it? I'll be up in three or four hours and I can help you two if you really need it…"

Harry smiled at Hermione's obsessive care about their grades. "Alright," he said with an exaggerated sigh. He leaned over and gave Hermione a swift kiss on the lips, then headed back to the common room, leaving Hermione immersed in her new project.

Hermione didn't meet up with Ron and Harry, much to Harry's disappointment, until 11:30 PM. By then, Ron and Harry, who had done 10 minutes of homework at a time with 30-minute breaks, were not in much of a mood to work. Hermione herself looked exhausted, and told the two, clearly upset, that she had found nothing that could help her with Skeeter.

Ron headed up to the boy's dormitory, saying he was going to pass out from lack of sleep, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the common room.

"I'll go join him," Harry said with a yawn. "It _is_ getting late." He stood up and stretched and then leaned down to give Hermione a goodnight kiss. However, Hermione grabbed Harry by the shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Hermione!" Harry said in surprise as she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. She broke the kiss, looking worried.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked him quietly. Harry smiled.

"No way." And he bent over to kiss her.

As they continued to kiss, Harry fell on top of her, and he snaked his arm around her back. Hermione felt safe. She knew Harry would never go any further than this, at least, not for a while, and that was perfectly okay with her. After all, being only a fourth year, she wasn't in any rush to move forward.

Finally, they stopped kissing, and Harry took his weight off Hermione and lay down next to her on the couch.

"Damn, you stopped," a voice from the boy's dormitory stairs said, making the couple look up. It was Ron, who was standing there in his pajamas. "And here I thought I was going to get a chance to see my best friends shag."

Harry and Hermione turned beet red and Hermione reached over for a book from a pile she had brought from the library and proceeded to chuck it at Ron, who ducked, laughing.

"Stop it!" he called, still laughing, as Hermione threw another book at him, and then another. "Hey! I was just joking! You know that! _Hermione_!"

Hermione finally stopped as Harry had taken all the books and slyly scooted them out of her reach, and she was too comfortable to get up and grab them.

"You know I was joking, right?" Ron said, with pauses inbetween for laughter.

"Of course!" Hermione said, rather too quickly.

"Overreacted a bit for knowing that I was kidding, didn't you?" Ron said with a wink. "Night you two!" he called, running back up the staircase before Hermione threw something else at him.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another and then burst into laughter. They stopped when they remembered what Ron had said.

"You don't think he really thought we were going to…" Harry said uncertainly as Hermione said, "I mean…really…we're only 14…"

The two laughed nervously.

"He said it was a joke," Harry continued, as if reassuring himself that it was true. Hermione only nodded and the room was silent.

"Let's just forget he ever said that," Hermione said finally. Harry nodded in agreement as Hermione repositioned herself so that her head fell on Harry's chest. Harry smiled.

The two stayed up discussing everything from the upcoming exams (Hermione brought the subject up, of course) to what the Third Task might include (Harry said jokingly that he bet he was going to have to battle a Giant on the peak of a mountain), until, around 2 AM, the couple fell asleep. One of Harry's arms was wrapped around Hermione's shoulders, and the other was around her waist. Hermione's hands were placed lightly on Harry's chest, and her head lifted up and down with each breath Harry took.

_**Sorry...just had to add the delusional in there...nice little joke about how we're proud to be delusional...**_

_**As for Hermione's age, yes, I'm well aware that she's older than Harry, and would actually be 15. For reasons I'm not going to go into I chose to change the age when I wrote this (at 14), and I really don't want to go back and reupload all of the chapters. I'm not too fond of this fix anymore – it was my first one and, in my opinion, hardly my best – so I like to spend as little time with it as possible. **_

_**So...like...didn't like? Love to know how you feel!**_

_**Thanks again for reading and, if you do, reviewing!**_

_**HermioneCrookshanks**_


	5. Prior to the Third Task

_**This is, without a doubt, one of the least favorite chapters I've written so far. It's more of a filler chapter than anything. The next one will be loads better, I promise.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Harry, **could I haff a vord**?" Harry looked behind him to see Viktor Krum. They had all just learned about the last task on the Quidditch Pitch, and Harry was about to leave.

"Why?" Harry asked coldly. Viktor Krum wasn't exactly his favorite person.

"Vell, I vant to talk to you about Hermy-own-ninny."

"Who…Hermione?" Harry asked, figuring out what Krum meant.

"Yes," Krum nodded.

Harry hesitated, but then said, "All right then." He began walking with Krum, who then proceeded to speak.

"I'm sorry," Krum apologized. "I did not know that you and Hermy-own-ninny vere going out."

"Weren't you at the Yule Ball?" Harry asked acidly.

"I left right after ve finished dancing," Krum explained. "I don't like social things very much."

This did not surprise Harry, and Harry found himself feeling that he should accept Krum's apology.

"It's all right," Harry sighed. "Just…" Harry looked up at Krum, who was much larger than her, and gulped. He didn't want to sound threatening.

"I vill not ask her again," Krum said, shaking out his hand as if making a pact. Harry shook it, but then leapt as someone came out from behind a tree.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry asked in disbelief, staring at the man who looked as if he had just rolled in the mud. What was Mr. Crouch doing here?

"He's dead?" Hermione asked, clearly in shock, as Harry explained how Mr. Crouch had gone insane, talked about something he had done wrong, and been killed when Harry went in search of Dumbledore for help.

"Yeah," said Harry, while tying a letter he had written to Sirius onto an owl. "And Krum was knocked out when we came back."

"**So either Mr. Crouch attacked Krum or somebody else attacked both of them**."

"Or Krum could've attacked Crouch," Ron said. When Hermione and Harry stared at him he said, "What?"

"Be reasonable, Ron," Hermione groaned. "What do you think happened to Mr. Crouch? He melted?"

"Right…" said Ron, clearly embarrassed.

"He also said…" Harry hesitated, worried about how the two would react – especially Hermione.

"What?" Hermione prompted.

"He said Voldemort is getting stronger," Harry said dully.

"No!" Hermione cried, gasping and placing a hand over her mouth.

Ron looked stunned, but then said, "Well, we knew it was going to happen, didn't we? I mean, Wormtail escaped…all those mysterious deaths…"

"But we didn't realize that it would happen so soon," Hermione said weakly, leaning up against a wall to support herself.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her, looking worried. "I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry."

This made Hermione snap her head angrily. "Don't you dare say that," she told Harry. "Never try to protect me from the truth just because you think it might hurt me. You know I'm stronger than that."

"I know," said Harry, placing an arm around her shoulder. "I just…worry."

Hermione gave a little laugh. "I think I have more of a right to worry, what with the Third Task and…and everything else."

"I wish you didn't," Harry whispered.

"So do I," Hermione replied softly. At this, Ron gave a little cough, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that his two best friends looked as if they were about to fall to the floor and snog.

"You were okay with us last night," Harry told Ron. "A bit too upfront, actually."

"I didn't see anything then," Ron told the couple. "I just saw Hermione's hair." He smiled evilly at Hermione.

"Cute, Ron," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, but also smiling. "Very cute.

"Now, Harry," Hermione said, "I think that we should work on preparing you for the Third Task. We can look up spells you need and practice them in spare classrooms. I already talked to Professor McGonagall and McGonagall had given them permission to use the Transfiguration classroom during lunches and after school."

Harry stared at her. "You already have this all figured out?"

"Somebody had to," Hermione replied with a slight shrug. "So, I was thinking we'll work on the stunning spells," Hermione told the two as they walked back from the owlery. "And I also discovered a spell that will show you were north is."

"You _discovered_ a spell?" Ron asked in awe.

"A very simple one," Hermione reassured him. She took out her own wand, placed it in the palm of her hand, and demonstrated. "_Point me_." The want spun and then stood still, pointing to her right.

"That's amazing," said Ron.

"And extremely useful," Harry pointed out. "Considering the next task is a maze."

"I figured as much," Hermione said, pocketing her wand. "We can also work on some curses I've been looking up while in the library."

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "What about your exams? You have been studying for those, right?"

"Well, honestly, no," Hermione told him. At Harry's expression she exclaimed, "Well, I'm more worried about you, Harry!"

"She could fail all the exams and they'd still pass her," Ron said.

"True," Harry said, "but I still want you to study. Both of you."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said. "I'm more concerned about you."

"I wasn't planning on studying that much anyway," Ron reassured Harry. Harry's solemn face broke into a grin.

"Just breathe Harry," Hermione told Harry at breakfast the day of the first task. "You will be fine. All right?" Hermione bent over and was about to give Harry a kiss when an owl flew in and dropped the _Daily Prophet_ on her head.

"Ow," she said, rubbing it. She opened the newspaper, took a sip from her goblet, looked at the front page, and then spat out her pumpkin juice.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing," Hermione said, trying to move the newspaper away, but Ron was too quick for her and grabbed it out of her hands. He stared at the paper and burst out, "How dare she!"

"What is it?" Harry asked annoyed. "It's Rita Skeeter again, isn't it?"

"No," said Ron immediately. Harry snatched the paper from Ron before he could hide it and read:

**

"Harry Potter  
'Disturbed and Dangerous'

**

The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possible dangerous, _writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School.  
Potter, the _Daily Prophet_ can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your _Daily Prophet_ reported witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying.  
It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him that You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion.  
"He might even be pretending," said one specialist. "This could be a plea for attention."  
The _Daily Prophet_, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public.  
"Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake of another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power."  
Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worth of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence."  
Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening."

Harry tried to make the best of the situation and joked that she was being better than normal. Ron and Hermione, however were worried, and immediately questioned how Rita Skeeter had seen him when he had collapsed a week before from a horrible dream in Divination.

"I opened the window," Harry shrugged, trying to see if his stomach could handle a bit of toast.

"She couldn't have heard from the ground!" Hermione protested.

"You're the one who's supposed to find out how she's magically bugging Harry," Ron told Hermione.

"I've been a bit busy," Hermione snapped. "I've been helping Harry, remember? **But I…but…**" Hermione's face went oddly blank as she ran her fingers through her bushy locks.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"I…" Hermione started, but stopped immediately as she put her hand to her mouth, as if holding something to it. Harry and Ron looked at one another in disbelief. Even Harry was getting a tad weirded out.

"I think I know what she did…" Hermione whispered. "I think…I mean, no one would be able to…Moody said…this is great!…I know it's not allowed…I think I have her! I just need to go to the library…to be certain…" Hermione jumped up, gave Harry a kiss, and bolted out of the Great Hall.

"Well, that was helpful," Ron said with a roll of his eyes. "I hate when she does that. Anyway, I hope she realizes that we have an exam in ten minutes. Honestly, I think she's gone mental."

"Yeah," Harry said absentmindedly, thinking about the task that would start in merely six hours. How had he gotten himself into this?


	6. Fear Becomes a Reality

**_Thanks to _**Fuzzball2000 **_for pointing out the continuity error! I fixed it in the first chapter. I'm very grateful._**

**_I apologize for taking so long to update. I needed inspiration...yes, I realize this is based off the book, but it's different...know what I mean? Anyway. It seems the GoF movie was my fix, so here it is, the next chapter. I'm rather proud of it...I think it's much better written (sentence structure wise, etc.) then my previous ones...although I seem to be having trouble with that passive voice...like now...heh._**

Well, wish I could say I owned Harry Potter...but being sued is not on my top ten list. So...Rowling owns Harry Potter, the GoF plot, the other characters, blah di blah. You know the deal. And if you don't...okay, I'd be a tad scared. Enjoy!

Oh yeah...everything in bold Rowling's...except not much is this time around. YAY ME! LOL.

Hermione flipped through a book, her heart racing. If she was right…if she had actually figured it out…then that cow of a reporter, Rita Skeeter, would never bother her, Harry, Hagrid, or anyone else that mosquito buzzed around, again.

Although Hermione regretted leaving Harry early on the day of his final task, she was also grateful for this opportunity. It meant she wouldn't have to concentrate on what was to come, on the danger Harry would soon be in.

Hermione's heart raced faster, and she knew it was from the anticipation of what Harry would face in the maze. She had been so certain while practicing with him that he received all the proper spells, hexes, charms, etcetera, he needed to complete the maze and return safely (never mind winning – that was the last thing on her mind), but now worried that it wouldn't be enough.

Hermione continued to skim books, and almost let out a scream as she found what she was looking for. She resisted, as she knew Madam Pince would kick her out of the library in a second if she made such a racket .

Hermione read quickly: "_Animagi are humans who have the ability to turn into another species…_" _I already knew _that , thought Hermione. She read on. "_It is illegal for anyone to be an animagi without having already registered with the department for…_" Yes. Yes! She had her! Hermione quickly switched to a catalog, which listed all the registered animagi. Sure enough, McGonagall was listed, but there was no Rita Skeeter, or, as Hermione thought with a smile, a James Potter or a Sirius Black.

Hermione's eyes darkened as she realized that Peter Pettigrew's name wasn't listed there either. If only they had known…if only someone told… "If only" became a mantra in her brain, and she sighed and closed the book, leaning her forehead against the cool surface of the table.

This brought her train of thoughts back to a place she didn't want to be – to the possible rising of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Hermione breathed in deeply as she thought about the nightmares Harry had this year. She was worried, and the fact that someone unknown entered Harry into the Triwizard Tournament, most likely in an attempt to kill him, scared her even more.

_Just one more task_, Hermione said to herself in an effort to be calm. _One more and this is all over._

Realizing she had an exam in only five minutes (and thanking Merlin she began studying for it three months ago), she gathered her books and raced to join the other two who made up their trio in History of Magic. Maybe she could tell Harry one more spell to study before the exam began…

Hermione rushed into the Great Hall, halfway through lunch. She was certain she passed the History of Magic Exam with flying colors, and was eager to tell both Ron and Harry what she discovered in the library (she went back after Exams to double check that she was correct). However, at the sight, and surprise, of Mrs. Weasley and Bill surrounding Ron and Harry, Hermione decided now would not be the best time.

Harry looked up at her and asked, "**Are you going to tell us – ?**" But Hermione simply shook her head quietly, tilting it slightly towards the adult Weasleys as an explanation of her refusal. Harry gave a quiet, "Ahh…" to show that he understood and Ron rolled his eyes, in a pleasant manner, at Hermione's secretiveness.

Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley with a smile on her face, but it quickly left as Mrs. Weasley greeted her coldly. Hermione realized, with a sinking heart, that Mrs. Weasley must have read that horrid article about the triangle in _Witch Weekly_.

"Hello," Hermione said quietly. Hermione looked desperately towards Harry, and he quickly took over.

"Mrs. Weasley, you didn't really believe that horrible thing that Skeeter woman said in _Witch Weekly_, did you? Because Hermione has _never_ cheated on me."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked, surprised at being confronted. "Er…of course not! And congratulations on the two of you becoming a couple!" She finally offered Hermione a warm smile, to which Hermione returned, glowing happily.

However, the happiness Hermione felt quickly decreased as time passed by, plate after plate of food eaten (on the part of everyone but Harry, Hermione, and probably the other champions, who were all too worried about the upcoming task), and it finally disappeared when Dumbledore announced it was time for the champions to head over to the stadium. The schools were to follow five minutes later to watch.

"You-you'll do great Harry," Hermione whispered to him in a chocked whisper before he left. "Just…just remember all the spells we've gone over…"

"I will," Harry assured her.

"And Harry?" Hermione said, swallowing hard.

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe. Please?"

Harry blinked. He hadn't realized how apprehensive Hermione was. "Hermione, don't worry," he comforted her. "If they wanted to do something, they would have done it already. It'll be fine. Now, I have to go or Bagman will kill me…"

Hermione watched dismally as Harry left her. He hadn't even given her a kiss goodbye. He did have a lot on his mind…and she was going to see him again in a few hours. That was certain.

Even so, Hermione was often optimistic about situations, but today, she was sadly pessimistic.

She rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Let him be all right," she begged silently as she followed the crowd to the Quidditch pitch, where they would observe the final task.

"For God sakes, _breathe_ Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione anxiously overlooked the Quidditch pitch, ripping a stray piece of paper into tiny bits.

"Hush!" Hermione snapped, feeling bad for treating Ron horribly, but at the same time too obsessed with Harry's life to really care - she'd apologize later.

"How soon until you think Potter kicks the bucket," a cruel and laughing voice asked behind Hermione. She whipped her head around to come face to face with, unsurprisingly, Draco Malfoy.

"What did you just say?" Hermione hissed, eyes glaring. Her fingers unconsciously curled into fists.

"Just wondering if you wanted to place a bet," Malfoy replied, his eyes glinting evilly. "Tell you what – if he dies in under 20 minutes, I'll give you double whatever you bet, seeing as you're the one who's shagging him."

"How dare you!" Hermione said angrily. "You prat…you know nothing! You…" She stood up quickly and was about to climb over her seat to tackle Malfoy when Ron, in what he hoped was the last time he'd ever be in Hermione's usual position, grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her back down to her seat with a thud.

"Don't," Ron whispered. "He'll just get you in trouble."

"I want to _kill_ him," Hermione informed Ron in a quiet voice.

"Not as much as someone probably wants Potter dead," Malfoy called towards her. His hearing was, apparently, immaculate.

This time, Ron's head turned. "I swear Malfoy," he threatened. "If you say that one more time, I will not stop her when she attacks you."

"Why should I be afraid?"

"Because, besides having previously attacked you last year," Hermione reminded him, glaring at him, "I happen to know that nice little ferret spell," Hermione finished. She smiled as Malfoy's confident face flickered away. He quickly left, Crabbe and Goyle behind him, muttering about mudbloods. Hermione could care less now. All her attention was on Harry, who was now entering the maze, along with Cedric. Then Krum followed, and, finally, Fleur.

All that was left to do was wait for Bagman to announce, who was watching the maze from above, who had touched the cup first. The people around Hermione struck up conversation, but all she could do was keep her eyes on the maze, desperate for any sign of Harry's safety, fearing any sign of impending danger. She pushed binoculars to her eyes, hoping that she could see something. But it was useless – the maze was too dense.

She felt her heart stop as, a few hours later, red sparks covered the sky. She gave a sigh of relief, however, when she found that Krum and Fleur came out of the maze. She noticed that they were both unconscious, and this didn't improve the horrible and foreboding feeling she had concerning what was to come.

An hour later, Bagman's voice rang out through the crowd, "Harry and Cedric are currently standing next to the cup – together. It looks as if this might be a tied Hogwarts win. And, yes, they're both reaching for the cu- Oh my God!" Bagman cut himself off, his tone filled with shock.

Hermione's heart sped up to a rate she didn't know existed. Something was happening. Something she didn't want to happen. Something she knew meant danger. She stood up as an object swirled into the air and disappeared.

"It's a portkey!" Bagman's voice echoed in disbelief. "The Triwizard Cup was a portkey. What is going on here?"

"Hermione!" Ron shouted as Hermione raced out of her seat and down the steps, heading to the Quidditch pitch. He tried to follow her, but as the crowd pushed forward to see what happened (they were too afraid to get close to the maze), he couldn't get any further, but was just pushed to the edge of the tower.

Hermione's breath grew ragged as she raced down flight after flight of stairs. She ignored Dumbledore as he instructed the crowd, "Something has happened. Everyone, stay in your seats, remain calm, and whatever you do, do _not_ approach the maze!"

Her feet finally felt grass as she left the last steps. She ran towards the maze, her hair flying everywhere, her eyes blinded by tears, screaming, "Harry! _Harry_!" Suddenly, she felt two pair of hands holding her back.

"Miss Granger!" a voice cried out. Hermione recognized it as Professor McGonagall as she struggled to escape the hands that were holding her. "Stop this now!"

"Harry!" she cried out, pushing towards the maze. She wasn't going to let Harry down. She needed to be there, to help him, to save him. She hated this feeling of uselessness. During the adventure to stop You-Know-Who from getting the Sorcerer's Stone, she had saved Harry from the Devil's Snare and from possible poisoning. In their second year, she was the one who made the polyjuice potion – who confirmed it wasn't Malfoy. It was she, even in a petrified form, who had helped Harry save the school by earlier discovering what the monster was. Last year, it was because of her that Buckbeak and Sirius both escaped a horrible fate. But this time – this time it was different. For the first time since she met Harry Potter, as the one who cared about him more than anything in the world, she was completely useless to him.

"Harry!" she called out again, in vain, breaking down in sobs. "Let me go!" she screamed, trying to pry open the hands and arms around her. "_Let me go_!"

"She won't calm down," said the voice of Professor Sprout, who was obviously holding Hermione as well.

"I realize that," McGonagall said through gritted teeth. It was hard enough to control a distraught student, but it was worse when it was a student you knew to usually have complete control. "Miss Granger, you must calm yourself down or I will be forced to do so myself!"

Hermione ignored them. All that mattered was that Harry could be in a life or death situation right now. Why wasn't anyone doing anything?

She continued to struggle, continued to scream, and as she did, she heard McGonagall's voice, who said, clearly upset, "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Miss Granger… _Stupefy_!"

As Hermione felt her mind let go and surrender to the blackness, she repeated in her head, frantically, as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world, _Let him be safe, let him be safe, let him be safe, let him…_

**_And that ends this chapter...yep. Story's almost done. I can't wait to move on to OotP...except the part I want to write doesn't come until, like, the middle. --_**

Thank you so much for reading and, if you do, reviewing!

I'll try to update soon...

Juggling multiple stories is SO much fun... :rolls eyes:

HermioneCrookshanks


	7. Shock

**_A short update. Sorry guys. And I sincerely apologize - this chapter is not that well written. I don't know why, but I just couldn't figure out what to do. I am very sorry. :-(_**

Rowling owns Harry Potter, blah di blah di blah. We all know this.

* * *

  
Hermione groaned as she slowly awoke, head aching. She knew her eyes were closed, but honestly had no idea why, and although she wanted to open them, her eyelids were simply too heavy. Hermione gave another groan as she fought against the dead weight and finally opened an eye, and then the other. She blinked twice as the room slowly came into focus. She found three figures hovering over her: Ron, Madam Pomfrey, and surprisingly, Neville.

"How long was I out of it?" she mumbled, rubbing at her aching temples and removing locks of hair that had somehow plastered themselves to her face while she was unconscious.

"About an hour," Ron replied, looking uneasily, although Hermione couldn't figure out why.

"What on earth happened?" she asked, blinking a few times until her eyes completely adjusted to the light.

"You don't remember?" Neville asked quietly.

"No," Hermione replied, thoroughly confused. She sat up, supporting herself by her elbows. She looked around. "Why am I in the hospital wi…" Hermione's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!"

"I think this means she remembers now," Ron quietly observed to Neville.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione repeated. "Harry…. Triwizard Tournament…. Portkey…. Cup…." Hermione continued her unusual babbling until one coherent sentence appeared: "WHERE IS HARRY?" Hermione tried to control her breathing. Meanwhile, it took the efforts of Ron, Neville, and Madam Pomfrey to keep her on her bed. Once Hermione calmed down, Madam Pomfrey left to assist other students in the hospital wing.

"Is everyone okay?" Hermione asked finally, steadying herself for the worse.

Ron and Neville exchanged dark and saddened looks, but neither uttered any news. Hermione waited anxiously, until Ron, finally, informed her, "No."

"What do you mean, 'No'?" Hermione asked, feeling her heart race. "Is Harry…?"

"He means," Neville interrupted, "that we honestly don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Hermione demanded.

Ron took a deep breath. "Harry and Cedric aren't back yet, Hermione. Everyone's still out there waiting for him. We just heard that you had a…well…emotional breakdown, so…"

"What are we doing here then?" Hermione cried, getting up. "We need to get out there!"

Hermione made for the door only to be stopped by, "Miss Granger!"

Hermione turned around quickly, coming face to face with Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going out there with everyone else to see if Harry is all right when he comes back!"

"Miss Granger, I will not allow you to leave this hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey told Hermione in a fierce whisper. "It is my job to ensure the safety of the students."

"But I'm fine!" Hermione protested. "I'll just go insane if I don't make sure he's all right!"

"You will stay right here Miss Granger!"

"That's not necessary," a voice said. Hermione turned around to find Professor McGonagall at the entrance. "Miss Granger," McGonagall said, turning to Hermione, "I trust the shock has worn off and, although you may be upset, you are feeling better."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied in a controlled voice.

McGonagall eyed Hermione suspiciously, as if she knew Hermione would do anything to go to the Quidditch field (which was true), but her features relaxed and she said, "You may go, Miss Granger. However," McGonagall turned to Neville and Ron, "Weasley, Longbottom, watch over her."

"I do not need anyone to watch over me, Professor," Hermione exclaimed indignantly, clearly stung by what she considered an insult.

"Love can make you do crazy things, Miss Granger," McGonagall said softly.

Hermione looked up in surprise. Although she respected her teachers, she never expected, or wanted, love advice. However, that wasn't her main concern. "I never said I loved him…" she said quietly. "I mean, we're going out, and I care for him deeply, but…"

McGonagall just shook her head and turned away, muttering something Hermione couldn't hear. Hermione stared after her, confused.

"Are you in love with him?" Neville asked matter-of-factly. Ron looked away pointedly. He did still have some feelings for Hermione, but he wasn't going to destroy the relationship the trio had over it.

"I don't think so," Hermione said slowly as they walked quickly to the field. "I mean, as I told McGonagall, I care for him deeply. But, I mean, I'm only 14," Hermione continued. "We've only dated for about six months…I don't think I, or we've, had enough experience to say we're in love," Hermione finished thoughtfully. She realized that she was only walking towards the pitch, and began to run.

Neville and Ron exchanged looks, but ran after her.

There was still no sign of Harry or Cedric, and Hermione paced the field for hours, fiddling with her fingers, and praying for Harry's safe return. A tap on her shoulder interrupted her, however. Hermione swung around and came face to face with Viktor Krum.

"Yes?" she asked stiffly. She did not need to deal with an all star Quidditch stalker at the moment.

"I vas vondering if I could haf a vord?" Krum asked her.

"Look," Hermione said, trying to go about this diplomatically, "it's really flattering that you have such strong feelings for me, but I _have_ a boyfriend, one who may be in great danger. I really don't have the time for this nonsense right now." _So much for being diplomatic,_ she thought to herself.

"No, no, no," Krum said, shaking his head. "I just vanted to apologize. I didn't know you two vere going out ven I told you."

"How could you not know?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"I tend not to listen to gossip," Krum said with a shrug. "I vas hoping you could forgive me."

Hermione almost smiled at this, despite what was going on around her. The number one seeker in the world wanted her forgiveness – how ironic.

"Sure," Hermione said.

"Vould you mind if I wrote to you?" Krum asked hesitantly. "Just as a penpal…"

"Of course not," Hermione said, although distracted. The crowd was moving suddenly. "Having a penpal would be great." Before she could hear Krum's response, Hermione found herself running toward the maze. The cup had just landed in a clearing, and Hermione pushed through the crowd, desperate to find Harry.

"Let me through!" she called, and somehow she pushed herself to the front of the crowd. She breathed a sign of relief as she found that Harry was safe and sound, but then gasped. He looked a wreck – his arm was heavily bleeding, there were scratches and bruises all over him, he was covered in dirt – and he was crying over a…no…it couldn't be.

"Cedric?" Hermione whispered, aghast. For there, lying a mere ten feet away from her, was the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory.

"I did everything I could!" she heard Harry cry. "And I…I just couldn't leave him there. He asked me to bring his body back." Then, in horror, she heard Harry tell Dumbledore, "He's back! Voldemort is back!"

"Oh my God," Hermione whispered and, overtaken by Harry's grief and not realizing, in her state of astonishment, what she was doing, Hermione ran to Harry. This time, no one was there to stop her.

She collapsed on her knees next to Harry, but he seemed unaware of her presense as he allowed Dumbledore to take Cedric from him to give to Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, who were sobbing.

"Stay here, Harry," Dumbledore instructed him. "Whatever happens, stay here."

Hermione, not knowing what else to do, simply sat next to Harry. She wanted to comfort him, to hold him, to help him as he helped her before, but she didn't know how to do so. The tragedy had overwhelmed her, and so she remained sitting by Harry, who continued to shake.

A few minutes later, Mad-Eye Moody came down and took Harry by his arm.

"C'mon, Potter," Moody growled. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Dumbledore said not to go," Harry said, his voice lacking any energy.

"It will be okay," Moody told him.

"But Professor!" Hermione gasped, standing up. "He said Harry was to stay here."

"Miss Granger," Moody informed Hermione, "it will be fine. I'm just going to get Potter cleaned up." Hermione watched as Moody supported Harry while the two walked in the direction of the castle.

However, Hermione immediately regretted being so passive when Dumbledore came up to her and asked, "Where's Harry?"

"He went off with Moody," Hermione heard her voice tell Dumbledore. Dumbledore, for the first time in Hermione's life at Hogwarts, was not at all calm.

"Minerva, Severus," he instructed to his fellow teachers. "Follow me."

As Hermione made to follow them as well, she was forced back by Dumbledore.

"Stay here," he told her, and the fierceness in his eyes was all Hermione needed to stay frozen.

Hermione earlier assumed that once Harry returned from wherever he was he'd be safe. Now, she feared the worse was yet to come.

* * *

**_Only about one or two chapters left...I think. Laughs sadly_**

Thanks for continuing to read this fic! It means so much to me that I've made over9000 reads. Thank you so much!

HermioneCrookshanks  



	8. Don't You Dare

_**And here's the next chapter...I hope you like it...It's a bit short, word wise, but it took forever to write. Laughs I hope you like it! **_

And, this is big news, but, Rowling owns Harry Potter. Like, OMG! I never knew that!

On to the story...

&&&&&

"Do you know where he is?" demanded Hermione of Madam Pomfrey.

"Dear child!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "I've told you five times already. I have no idea what has happened to him or where he is!"

"But you must," Hermione insisted. She tried to push her way into the hospital wing, hoping that by some miracle Harry would be in there. It had been three hours since Dumbledore and the rest went after him. What was going on?

"I have no idea where Mr. Potter is, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said through gritted teeth, as she held her own against Hermione, who was surprisingly strong when angered. "Now, I must insist that you leave and stop attempting to enter my hospital wing! There are sick, nauseated, shocked, and wounded students in there. They do not need your insanity to intensify the pain!"

Hermione, who was certain that Madam Pomfrey knew where Harry was, was about to question her once more when an anxious voice behind her said, "Where is Harry?"

Hermione turned around to see Molly Weasley, whose brows were knit out of concern, followed closely by Bill, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny.

"_I have no idea!_" Madam Pomfrey cried out, throwing up her arms. "As I was telling Miss Granger, he's not here. Just leave me alone! Can't you—"

"Thank Merlin you're here!" Madam Pomfrey interrupted herself, looking over the heads of the inquiring group, looking extremely thankful.

Six red heads and a brunette whipped around to find Harry, supported by Dumbledore, and a black dog walking towards him.

Mrs. Weasley muffled a shriek with her hand and advanced towards Harry, while Hermione didn't bother to cover her relief.

"Harry!" she screamed, running towards him. She was about to fling her arms around him when Dumbledore took a step forward.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said sternly. "I realize that you were extremely worried, but Harry has been put through enough tonight, and had to recount the tale to me. I must insist that you let him be and let him have a good night's sleep."

Hermione looked shocked. "But, Professor, I…Harry…"

"I realize that you two are very close," Dumbledore said kindly, "As I'm sure everyone else here is," he added, nodding towards the Weasleys, "but I _insist_." Dumbledore's stern face let Hermione know that arguing was out of the question.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said quietly, her eyes filling with tears. She quickly looked away. She just wanted to let Harry know that he wasn't alone…that he had her…that he had them.

"If you would like to stay with Harry," Dumbledore said to the group, "you are more than welcome to. But no questions until he is ready to answer them – definitely none tonight."

"Understood," Mrs. Weasley said, very pale.

Madam Pomfrey, however, was staring at the black dog that Harry, who was looking out the window, his face lacking any happiness, was absentmindedly scratching.

Hermione smiled, knowing fully well that the dog was Sirius. At least somebody could comfort Harry.

"The dog will be staying," Dumbledore said. "Now, you must get some sleep Harry," Dumbledore said, turning to the boy. "I must discuss something with Fudge. I will also talk to the school about what has occurred tomorrow. I would appreciate it if you stayed here until then." With that, Dumbledore left.

Madam Pomfrey took Harry by the hand and led him into the Hospital Wing and to a bed, Hermione almost tailgating, the Weasleys at her heels. She handed Harry some pajamas, setting up a screen so that he could change and have privacy as he slept.

Harry lay down on the bed, and the group crowded around him. Hermione kneeled down (forgetting about the chairs), placing an elbow on the bed. Her eyes filled with tears once more.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Hermione whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked her.

"I-I wasn't there to help you," Hermione cried, flinging herself onto a very startled Harry. She began to sob, thinking about everything Harry must have gone through – If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had really returned…Harry was lucky to be alive. "I should've been there! To help you!"

Harry, however, seemed angered by this. He, though gently, pushed Hermione away from him so that she could see his face.

"No," he said. "This is not your fault. And you shouldn't have been there. It's good you were here," Harry said fiercely.

Hermione was surprised by his reaction. "Harry, I—"

"Do you wish you ended up like Cedric?" Harry asked her, as the Weasleys, sensing a need of privacy, quietly left the couple.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione exclaimed, eyeing Harry, almost as if she were scared. She used the palm of her hand to dry the tears on her cheeks. "Of course not! I just meant—"

"You have no idea," Harry told her. "Just be glad you weren't there." He turned away from her, looking stony faced. "He could have killed you."

Hermione wasn't the cleverest witch of her age for just anything.

"Don't you dare, Harry James Potter," Hermione hissed, moving to the other side of the bed. "Don't you dare try to push me or anyone else away because you're worried that someone is going to hurt us!" Hermione seemed to be shaking with anger. "You mean the world to us, Harry, and if you try to distance yourself from us… I swear, if you thought what I did to Malfoy last year was awful…"

Hermione calmed herself down, realizing that her outburst and threats were unnecessary to get the point across.

She took in a deep breath and then kneeled once more.

"Harry, you can't push us away. Something horrible happened," Hermione said quietly.

"You don't get it, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "He's back! Voldemort is back!"

"I know," Hermione replied, looking at Harry sadly. "I heard you outside the maze. What does that matter?"

"What…what does that matter?" Harry sputtered. "He wants me dead, Hermione! He had Pettigrew kill Cedric simply because he was in the way. What do you think he would do to my friends? To _you_."

"Oh, right then!" Hermione exclaimed. "How silly of me. You-Know-Who comes back, and we should all just run away from you and go live in…in…Switzerland, or something, is that it?"

Harry mumbled something that sounded very similar to, "You'd be safer there."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, standing up, looking down at Harry. "I don't believe I heard you correctly." Anger was truly radiating from her.

"I said you lot would be safer there," Harry repeated stubbornly. "I'm, as one might put it, 'a marked man,' Hermione."

"That is the last straw, Harry," Hermione said, her voice low and eyes glinting dangerously. "You no longer may speak. You are going to listen to me, no interruptions. I don't care if Dumbledore said you need sleep or if you've been through a tough night – you _will_ hear me out!" When there was no protest from Harry, Hermione continued. "Don't you dare, don't you _dare_, try to play the man who's life is so complicated and so endangered that no one can be in contact with him. Don't even try to play the hero who refuses all love, afraid of losing it. Don't try to play Mr. Misunderstood, because I won't stand for it!"

"Do you honestly think you can know what I'm going through?" Harry asked quietly, yet still heatedly, not looking at her. "A 17-year-old just _died_ because of me, Hermione! Voldemort is back because of me!"

"None of this is your fault," Hermione said sharply. "It's his. All right? You didn't raise the wand. You didn't place the order. He's the one who's corrupt." Hermione paused for a moment, and then said, "And we certainly can't understand you if you close yourself off from all of us." She finished looked Harry in the eye. "Promise me you'll stop this nonsense."

"Hermione, I…"

"Harry," Hermione said firmly. "You're not going to get anywhere by feeling sorry for yourself or by asking us to leave you. Especially me. Because, and I'm pretty sure I'm speaking for everyone when I say this: I'm not going anywhere. So, do you promise?"

Harry sighed. "I promise. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Hermione replied softly, sitting beside him. He turned his head on the pillow to look at her. "But…"

"But what?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"You can't do this to me again," Hermione said, her eyes piercing his. "I already told you - you can't try to 'protect me,' certainly not by pushing me away. I'm not that type of girl, Harry. I hoped you knew that."

"I did," Harry said quietly. "I just hoped that, somehow, I could keep you safe."

"The moment we met on that train, I was, as you so eloquently put it, marked," Hermione said with a small laugh. "The second I fixed those glasses for you, I became another pawn that You-Know-Who could use once he came back to power. So did Ron, the Weasleys, Sirius – everybody." Harry was about to interrupt her, but Hermione held up a hand. "But it was our choice, Harry, not yours. You didn't decide whether or not we'd stand by you, we did. We were given the chance to turn back, but we didn't. We couldn't." Hermione's eyes glistened. "We care for you Harry. Don't push us away. Don't push _me_ away."

"I won't," Harry replied in a shaky voice, and Hermione could have sworn she saw a tear at the corner of his eye. Hermione placed her head on Harry's chest, wrapping her arms around him. Harry, in turn, placed an arm around Hermione's back, holding her tightly to him.

"Sorry to interrupt." Hermione lifted her head up and saw Madam Pomfrey, holding a goblet filled with a purple potion. "But Harry must sleep now." She handed the goblet to Harry and said, "Drink all of this, dear. It will give you a dreamless sleep."

Harry took the potion without protest, and was soon fast asleep.

"Are you going to stay with him?" Madam Pomfrey inquired of Hermione.

"For a bit," Hermione replied. Madam Pomfrey left off, and Hermione was left with an unconscious Harry.

Tears slipped down her face. She gave a little laugh as she realized that this had been a really bad day for her tears-wise.

_I usually never cry_, she thought. However, looking at Harry, she knew exactly why she was so upset. Harry had been through so much today, yet she still had the audacity to yell at him like that.

_He needs to know someone cares about him,_ her sensible side kicked in.

_I know_, replied her over-emotional self. _But maybe I was a bit too harsh…he is my boyfriend… _

Never let a guy change the way you think, her sensible self insisted angrily. _That's what you like about Harry, remember? He likes you for you and doesn't mind how bold your statements may be or that you sometimes nose in – he knows you're doing what's right_.

Hermione knew her sensible self would win, and let it be. She ran her fingers through Harry's hair, staring at his sleeping form.

"Oh, Harry," she said softly. "It's not fair, is it? Why does everything happen to you? The Sorcerer's Stone…the basilisk…Sirius on the run…the Dursleys…" Hermione continued to run her hands through his black hair, and leaned forward so that her mouth was next to his ear. "I wish," she said in a whisper. "I wish I could take all of the pain for you. And what hurts me the most is that…that I can't. And this summer you have to endure this all on your own. And I'm so sorry!" Hermione, once more, hugged Harry, and then closed her eyes. Minutes later, Madam Pomfrey checked on Harry, only to discover an exhausted Hermione asleep, sitting on the floor, her head leaning against his shoulder.

**_&&&&&_**

**_Well...what'd you think? I tried to give a little peak of angsty Harry from book five, as, just like in the real book, it will be very important in the sequel (wee! a sequel!). Hmm...I wonder why...lol. Hopefully I'll have the next update soon! _**

HermioneCrookshanks


	9. The End of Fourth Year

**_Okay, here's the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I had a blast writing it, even thoughI knew this would mean the end (which is why it took so long to post it). Sniff This chapter is more trio focused than H/Hr focused, as I realized that Ron had been in the dark most of the time, and that was just horrible of me. Remember that Rowling owns Harry Potter. Now there's a shocker._**

Oh! Before I end, I'd like to add that my story has reached over 16,000 reads - I'd like to thank all of you who have read my story. The fact that it's been viewed so many times means the world to me. It was your loyal reviews and reading that motivated me. So, this chapter is dedicated to all of you. You'll never know how much I appreciate(d) it.

* * *

Hermione woke up, her head feeling heavy, and her back aching. It was then that she remembered that she had fallen asleep while still sitting up. She stood up and stretched, allowing her cramped back to relax. Hermione regretted the idea until she saw Harry's sleeping form. Her expression softened and she realized that she didn't mind the pain at all.

Hermione glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. She decided she would go to breakfast in about half an hour. Realizing that she needed fresh air, however, she walked over to an open window, placing her elbows on the windowsill and her chin in her hands, she sighed as she looked out at the Hogwarts grounds. Everything looked so beautiful and perfect. She wondered why life couldn't be as perfect as the calm lake and the gorgeous green grass.

However, something else caught her attention. On the windowsill, right next to her elbow, was a ladybug - a ladybug who seemed to have glasses frames around her eyes – glasses frames very similar to those of Rita Skeeter's.

Hermione smiled. At last, that cow of a woman was going to get what she had been asking for. Hermione, with reflexes she didn't realize she had, quickly scooped up the ladybug, making sure she couldn't escape. With a last look at Harry and a goodbye and thank you to Madam Pomfrey, Hermione made her way to her room in Gryffindor Tower. She was relieved to find it empty – Lavender and Parvati were most likely outside, enjoying the perfect summer day.

Hermione, Rita Skeeter still imprisoned within her fist, searched through her trunk with one hand until she found a glass jar. After unscrewing it by holding it to her stomach, as her right hand couldn't hold it, Hermione popped Rita into the jar and quickly closed the lid. She took her wand and quickly whispered, "_Reducto_," thus producing tiny holes so that Rita could breathe, and then muttered an anti-breaking spell so that Rita wouldn't break the glass by transforming back into her human self.

"I think we need to have a little discussion," Hermione said to the bug. "Don't we, Rita? Now, if you can hear me, fly up to the top of the jar."

The bug stayed stubbornly at the bottom.

"Oh, come on," Hermione said impatiently, tapping the glass. "We can either do this the hard way or the easy way. I can either turn you into the authorities…" Hermione paused to let this sink in. "Or we can make a little deal. If you want to make a deal, fly to the top of the jar."

Hermione waited a few seconds, but Rita finally flew to the top.

"Very good," Hermione said, clearly delighted. "Now, I won't tell anyone about your little secret. However, in return, you mustn't write anything for a year. Let's see if you can break your horrible streak, hmm? Fly to the bottom if you agree to these terms," Hermione instructed. Rita obeyed. "Excellent," Hermione commented. "Now, I will let you out once term's ended – which, of course, is when we all get off the train. So, until then, you can stay right by my bed…" Hermione placed Rita on her bedside table. "Perfect," she smiled. "You make a wonderful ornament, did you know?" And patting herself on the back, for once, at her own brilliance, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall, slowing down as she came closer to her destination, realizing that once again reality wasabout to take center stage.

* * *

"All of you are, of course, aware, that something horrible happened here last night," Dumbledore addressed the students during breakfast. Hermione stared blankly at him. All happiness from earlier this morning had evaporated. Horrible didn't even begin to cover what had occurred. "I will explain all of it to you later. However, I have a request to make." Dumbledore eyed each student. "None of you may discuss this with or talk to or question Harry Potter. I realize that you all know that he was somewhat involved in what occurred, but he does not need any reminders of the horrible things that happened last night." Dumbledore closed his eyes briefly, as if he himself was in pain. After a long silence, he finally said, "You may commence eating," and sat down.

Hermione picked at her food, unable to eat the eggs and toast that she had absentmindedly placed on her plate.

"Hermione," Ron said gently, "it won't do you any good to not eat."

"I know," Hermione said softly. "I'm just worried about him."

"Hermione, he's fine," Ron reassured her. "I was worried, too, but he's safe now. He got back and he's perfectly okay."

"Physically," Hermione said darkly. She turned to Ron with an accusing look in her eye. "You know perfectly well that I mean emotionally. Can you even begin to imagine what Harry must be going through? I can't…" Hermione seemed unsure whether or not to continue. Finally, she seemed to strike up the courage, and said, "And what about You-Know-Who? If he's back…I mean, Harry…"

"I know," Ron said quietly, making sure they couldn't be overheard. "I'm just as worried as you are that You-Know-Who's first act will be to kill Harry."

"He already tried that," said a familiar voice from directly behind the two. Ron and Hermione turned around quickly, discovering that Harry, healed of all bruises, cuts, or scratches he had the previous night, was looking down at them.

"Harry," Hermione said happily, pleased that he was now awake. She scooted over on the bench to allow Harry room to sit down and immediately piled on his plate, with the help of Ron, all the food that the two could reach.

The trio was silent, until Ron, rather bravely, Hermione thought, brought the topic back up again. "Harry," he asked slowly, "what do you mean by that he already tried?"

Harry sighed. "I think this conversation would be better discussed outside, where no one can here us." He looked at Hermione and Ron's still full plates. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not!" Ron and Hermione said together, both finding themselves still without an appetite and both too anxious to learn what had happened to Harry to really care even if they had been hungry.

"C'mon then," Harry muttered, indicating for the two to get up. Hermione quickly pushed her plate away from the edge of the table and, swinging her legs over the bench, got up and joined Ron and Harry as they walked out of the Great Hall and towards the front doors. Hermione noticed as they made their way through the crowded Hall that people were averting their eyes – they seemed to want to avoid Harry at all costs. Hermione shook her head, disappointed in her classmates. They had some nerve to treat him like this.

Once outside, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down under the shade of a willow tree, right by the lake. Normally, Hermione would lean on Harry, her head on his shoulder while he held her around the waist, but Hermione knew that during this conversation it would be important that they all keep eye contact.

"You know, Harry," Ron said quietly, "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Harry stayed silent, not responding.

"He's right you know," Hermione added. "Dumbledore did say that we shouldn't question you, and we don't want to—"

"It's fine," Harry said, heaving a sigh. "As you said back when the tournament started, better to find out from the source, right?" Harry gave Ron and Hermione a smile that didn't quiet meet his eyes. Hermione nodded her head, indicating that she understood, as the three settled themselves more comfortably in the grass.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked of Harry, a bit tentative.

"Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning," Harry said, leaning against the tree. "As you obviously could tell, the cup was a portkey." Hermione and Ron nodded their heads. "Well, Cedric and I had helped each other out throughout the tournament, and, after helping one another once more, we arrived at the cup. He…he insisted that I take it myself. I…I told him that he should take it, and then…" Harry swallowed. "Then we decided we'd take it at the same time – a double Hogwart's victory. Once we both put our hands on it, it brought us to a graveyard. It was empty until Wormtail appeared, carrying a bundle in his arms. The…the thing said to kill the spare…" Harry's voice was growing hoarse.

"You don't have to continue, Harry," Hermione said gently.

"Yeah, we'd understand mate," Ron told him.

Harry just shook his head and continued. "So, he took out his wand, and used the killing curse on…on Cedric." All light was gone from Harry's usually vivid green eyes. "He was dead in an instant."

Harry went on to tell Ron and Hermione of how Wormtail had tied him up to a grave, and then placed the bundle into a cauldron. Ron and Hermione grimaced as Harry explained that Wormtail had taken bone from Voldemort's father's grave, then cut off his own arm, and then had advanced on Harry and taken blood from him. Hermione stifled a shriek when she heard this, but couldn't suppress the tears as she heard that Voldemort had risen once more, and after calling his Death Eater's to him, had untied Harry, handed him his wand, and then demanded a duel.

"What happened?" Ron asked breathlessly.

"Well, it was basically him throwing spells at me while I ducked," Harry said, almost in a monotone. "And then, I finally decided to fight back, and right as he shouted Avada Kedavra, I shouted Expelliarmus, and our wands connected, producing beads of light. I was able to force the beads to his wand, and then all the ghosts of the people he killed – actually, they weren't exactly ghosts…more like smoked figures, appeared."

"You saw your parents?" Hermione asked, croakily.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. "And Cedric. He told me to bring his body back. So, my…my parents and the other figures were able to somehow distract Voldemort, and I grabbed Cedric and accioed the cup to me…and you know the rest." Silence ensued once Harry finished.

Hermione wanted so badly to say once more that she was sorry for everything that had happened, but having learned from last night that this wasn't the best way to handle the situation, she scooted over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. Ron moved over as well, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder while saying, "It's okay, mate."

And so the trio sat under the willow tree, the light summer's wind blowing through their hair. They watched as the students around them frolicked in the lake and chattered. The trio wondered what it would be like, even if just for a moment, to still have such innocence - to be normal, to have no pain; to live the childhood that they were promised so long ago.

Dumbledore addressed the school again at dinner – their last dinner of their fourth year, as tomorrow they would all be leaving. Black draperies hung around the Hall in memory of Cedric, and Dumbledore explained how Voldemort murdered Cedric. Tears leaked down Hermione's face as she realized that this murder was just the beginning.

After toasting in memory of Cedric and to Harry's bravery, the feast began, but just like that morning, the trio found themselves without an appetite, and returned to the common room where they spent a few hours of peace with one another – savoring their friendship in the days before darkness would ensue, and enjoying a vacation from the staring students.

The ride home was uneventful. Hermione laughed once more, as Harry and Ron played game after game of exploding snap. Ron's eyebrows were fairly burned once they had completed their sixth round.

Once Ron and Harry had tired of the game, Hermione glanced through the _Daily Prophet_, and frowned when there was no mention of Voldemort's return.

"Dumbledore did tell Fudge, didn't he?" she asked Harry and Ron after relaying her startling evidence.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking confused. "I wonder why they didn't write anything?"

"I hope they're not going to do a cover-up," Hermione said with a frown. "That's the last thing we need."

"Well, with Rita Skeeter on the bound," Ron commented, "I'm sure something will show up – even if it's exactly the opposite from the truth."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "I think Rita's days of gossip are over – at least, for a year."

Harry stared at Hermione. "What one earth are you talking about?"

Hermione beamed as she exclaimed her capture of Skeeter and the deal she had made, and even showed Harry and Ron the jar containing the ladybug.

"Brilliant," Ron complimented her. "Absolutely brilliant." Hermione smiled, and then tucked the jar away.

After talking for a few more hours, the train arrived at its destination. The trio unloaded their luggage and followed the crowd off the train, going in groups through the barrier, where they met their parents. Before Hermione ran over to hers, however, she took the jar, unscrewed it, and let Skeeter free, who flew vigorously away from Hermione. Hermione simply laughed and then went over to Harry.

"Come with me," she instructed him.

"What?" Harry asked her. "Why?"

"You're meeting my parents," Hermione informed him.

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"You're my _boyfriend_, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Now, come on!" And Hermione took Harry's hand and brought him over to her parents.

"Hi mum! Dad!" she greeted them, giving them both a hug.

"Hello, darling," her mother smiled. "How was school?"

"Er…" Hermione was silent, and then decided that it was better than her parents not know the truth. "Wonderful, as always."

"That's great," her father told her. He then turned to Harry. "Ah, you're Harry, right? Hermione's friend."

Harry fidgeted a bit, and Hermione elbowed him. When Harry remained silent, Hermione rolled her eyes and gave a sigh.

"Actually," shecorrected him, giving her dad a great "please don't overreact" smile, "he's my boyfriend."

Mr. Granger's jaw dropped and his warmth towards Harry immediately cooled down.

"When did this happen?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Er…" Hermione laughed nervously. "Well, we had our first date Christmas…"

"Christmas?" Mr. Granger exploded. "And you said nothing?"

"Well, I was a bit busy, what with all the work," Hermione said quickly. "And, I mean, you know now…"

"Busy? _Busy_? You've kept this from us for _six_ months! Hermione, I-"

"I think it's wonderful, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said, cutting off her husband from a long rant. She eyed him. "Don't you agree, _dear_." Mr. Granger gave a curt nod, after much influence from his wife.

Mrs. Granger turned to Harry and said, "I think it's absolutely wonderful that you two got together."

"Thanks," Harry said, uncertainly. He turned around to see the impatient Dursleys waiting for him, and then turned back to Hermione.

"I have to go," he told her. "They're waiting."

"Right," Hermione nodded. "I'll just walk with you."

She grabbed Harry's hand and walked over to the Dursleys with him, ignoring her father's quiet protests.

Ron joined the two.

"We'll come for you soon, all right, Harry?" Ron told him quietly.

"Yes, as soon as we can manage," Hermione added.

"Thanks," Harry smiled. Ron said goodbye and headed off with his family, leaving Hermione, Harry, and the Dursleys.

"Have a good summer, okay?" Hermione half-pleaded with Harry.

"I'll try," he told her. Hermione looked at the Dursleys and suppressed a grimace. Then she reached up, grabbed Harry by the back of the head, and, standing on her toes, kissed him gently on the lips.

"Take care," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.

"You two," Harry replied, and then he placed his hands around her back and hugged her tightly. After a moment he let go and joined the Dursleys. Hermione walked backwards towards her parents, waving goodbye to Harry, and smiling at the shocked expressions on his relatives' faces.

"Take care," she whispered again, and then she turned around and joined her parents, leaving the wizarding world behind until her return on the first of September - when the trio would be reunited at Hogwarts once more.

Fin

* * *

**_Well, all stories must come to an end, and that includes this one. It's been a joy to write, and your support has been amazing. I will be writing a sequel, but I'm hoping to finish my other fics first._**

Also, check out my story, "I'm Not Neurotic! The Diary of Hermione Granger," which is another H/Hr fanfic (completely original), and a romantic comedy.

Thanks again. You've been amazing readers!

Until the next story,  
HermioneCrookshank919 (HermioneCrookshanks on Portkey and Harrypotterfanfiction) 


End file.
